Living Life With Darcy
by DrAgOnLOvEr34
Summary: There was never a dull day in the Avengers Tower with Darcy involved. Whether it be teaching Steve about technology, blowing stuff up with Tony, having an eating contest with Thor, trying to get Bruce to transform, or pulling pranks with Clint, it was bound to be interesting. Hopefully no one would get hurt in the process. (random one-shots, OOC, many pairings with Darcy)
1. Tony Stark Does Have a Heart

_**This is really short, but I thought it was too cute not to post :D**_

_**Pairing: none really**_

_**I do not own Thor or the Avengers**_

* * *

**Tony Stark Does Have a Heart**

Darcy look up from the video she had been watching when a shadow fell upon the screen. Seeing Tony standing before her quiet for once in his life, she paused the cat video she had been viewing. She watched as he fumbled with something in his hands.

"What's up Man Of Iron?" she asked curiously, spinning around in her computer chair. He didn't answer. Narrowing her eyes, Darcy popped the gum she had been chewing. She hide a smile when she saw him twitch at the sound.

"I've modified the taser for you," Tony said, trying to not be phased by her attempt to annoy him. He seemed to hesitate before giving her the thing he had been messing with. Darcy cautiously took it, not trusting it to not be some sort of prank. Everyone knew to be careful around the things Tony handed you, because 9/10 it was was bound to explode on you.

"Is it going to explode on me or something?" she asked, holding it with the tips of her fingers, staring at it. Tony gave an offended snort, pointing to himself with disbelief on his face.

"Now, would I ever do something like that to you?" Darcy gave him a look, which made him quickly put an innocent expression on his face.

"Ha, have you been taking lessons from Pepper on the 'I don't trust you Tony,' face?" Tony laughed when she didn't reply, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. It seemed like she had been.

"Look, you asked me a while ago to modify your taser and improve it, so I did." he finally admitted.

"Oh, I didn't think you would ever actually do it," Darcy said, a warm feeling creeping up on her. Who knew Tony Stark could be so sweet?

"I only did it because you asked nicely," he remarked, a smirk on his face. "Besides, my version is so much better than the crappy one you had. As itshould be because everything made by me is better." His smirk turned smug.

"No, I think it's because you actually care for me and are concerned for me. This taser is the only way I can defend myself, because lets face it, I'm not physically strong." Darcy stared at him, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Tony Stark does not care for anyone!" he said, a finger pointed in the air. With that last comment, he turned on his heel and walked out of the room in a huff.

"Oh who are you joking? You do care," Darcy whispered, her face softening and a smile appearing on her face.

He may not act like it, but Tony Stark was a softy at heart. He had always been that way, but was taught not to show emotion at a young age. Howard Stark wouldn't get the father of the year award, that's for sure. Even if his upbringing wasn't great, he managed to become a caring person. A caring and narcissistic person. He wasn't perfect. Oh no, he was far from it, but really, who was?

Tony Stark had a big heart that had plenty of room for people in it.

Darcy gave a laugh, and turned her computer chair back around, sitting the taser on the table.

"Your boss sure is something," she remarked to the A.I. she knew could hear her.

"That is something I cannot disagree with," J.A.R.V.I.S. stated. Darcy held back a snort of laughter at the tone in his voice.

"You would have so totally just rolled your eyes if you had a body." She grinned at the ceiling before adopting a serious look on her face, "Did you get what I asked done?"

"Yes Miss Darcy. I have created a 'lolz cat' folder and added the videos you asked of me to it. Steve Rogers should be able to easily find it on his desktop."

"Who knew it would be so fun to educate Captain America on this century?" She mused quietly to herself before sitting up in her sit and typing something on the computer.

"Anyway, thanks buddy! I knew I could count on you! You are the best!" she gushed, before saying, "Also, call me just Darcy."

"Of course...Darcy."

"You know, I have a feeling that this is the start of a beautiful friendship. Now, play one of the videos you added to the file." A grin now on her face, Darcy leaned back in her seat and kicked her feet up onto the desktop.

The video started and she burst out laughing right away.

"Seriously, cats can't be real! What kind of animal can do that?"


	2. Coffee

_**I don't know if I like this chapter. I am so sorry if its bad.**_

_**I do not own Thor nor The Avengers**_

* * *

**Coffee**

Darcy Lewis was not having a good day.

She had woken up in a crabby mood because of a pounding headache. Really, it was her fault that she even had one. Never challenge Tony Stark or Thor to a drinking contest ever again. Something she had to learn the hard way. Those Asgardians could really hold their beer.

Dragging her way to the bathroom, she let out a squeak of pain when she stubbed her toe. Biting her lip, she hobbled to the toilet and did her business. Somehow she managed to drag herself to the kitchen. Everyone else was already in there doing what they did in the morning, but Darcy didn't care.

She was on a mission. That mission was to have that caffeinated drink that keep people like her and Stark awake all day. Hopefully, this drink would clear up her muddled thoughts for a while.

What was this magical excelsior, you may ask? What was this so-called drink, that even Thor claimed was something fit for Kings?

Coffee.

Yes, you heard her right, it was coffee. Everyone in the Tower knew to stay out of her path until she had her coffee. They didn't believe her at first, but it sunk in after a much-needed lesson. Poor, poor Bruce. He still wouldn't look her in the eyes because of it.

Stumbling into the kitchen, she ignored everyone and made a beeline for the coffee machine.

"Coffee," Darcy moaned, reaching for a cup in the cupboard. Grabbing one of Clints cups, which had, 'I'm like Cupid baby, I'll shoot you with my arrow of love.' printed on it, she reached for the pot of coffee. Only, it was empty. Y.

Feeling her eye twitch, Darcy flipped the pot upside down. Still nothing. Turning around slowly, she faced everyone in the kitchen, who had all stopped what they were doing once they saw her come in.

"Who took the last cup of coffee?" she asked emotionless. No one replied, but she caught Clint trying to hide something behind his back. She marched up, grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and pulled until they were face to face. She didn't even care if she had morning breath. Actually, she hoped she did.

"You better watch your back, Katniss," she growled at him.

"Lady Darcy, who is this Katniss you speak of?" asked the confused Thor. She didn't answer, still glaring at the smug Clint. He reached up and took her hands away from his person. Smoothing out his shirt, he cocked his hip out like the sassy archer he was.

"Looks like this kittens got claws!" Winking at her, he took the coffee out from behind his back and started slurping it very loudly. Oh, he was going to get it!

A snort was heard somewhere in the background. Again, she rotated slowly towards the noise. Tony Stark stood, leaning against the doorway, grinning at her.

"Someone's in a bad mood," he cooed at her. "Maybe you should learn to hold your alcohol better. Besides, you should have known not to challenge me!" he said smugly, while wiggling his eyebrows.

Clenching and unclenching her hands, she stared him down. I must not kill the person who owns the place where I am sleeping, Darcy thought to herself.

Opening her mouth to say something, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Who was brave enough to face her at a time like this?

Turning around, she came face to face with Jane. Someone who was very skilled in taking care of a irritated Darcy.

"Darcy, why don't you go down the street to the coffee shop there and order something? I will pay for it." Darcy stared at the hand that was holding the offered money.

"Thank you," she mumbled back before leaving the kitchen. She made sure to shove Tony very hard before leaving.

There was a moment of silence after she was gone.

"You guys realize she is still wearing her pajamas, right?" said Steve, staring at the doorway she had disappeared in. He looked ready to go remind her of this fact. Clint stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"It's more entertaining this way."

* * *

Darcy marched her way out of the Tower, putting the money Jane had given her in her purse she had grabbed on the way out. She started heading down towards the coffee shop. The last time she had moved so fast had been last Black Friday when they had those cute fluffy Black Widow pants on sale.

She needed to get Tony to order a lifetime supply of coffee. Or maybe she should just hoard it all in her room. Clint sure didn't deserve it. That little shit. Actually, none of them deserved it.

Coming upon the coffee shop, Darcy opened the door, inhaling the sweet smell that blasted out when she did so. Thankfully, the line wasn't very long.

* * *

"Fury just called," Clint announced, closing the cell-phone he had just been on.

"What does he want?" Natasha asked, already getting up along with the rest of the team.

"Seems like we have a new villain downtown. He wants us to stop him."

* * *

All Darcy had wanted was something to drink. Something to wake her up, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen. She had just placed her order when he showed up.

The screams alerted everyone inside the shop to something that was happening outside. Darcy gave a groan when she saw everyone, including the workers, go outside to investigate. Why did everyone have to be so curious? Did anyone remember saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat.'? She followed them with a sigh.

Outside the shop, a group of people were gathered around a guy who was wearing bright red spandex. Darcy cringed. That's not something you wanted to see this early in the morning. It was something you never should be victim too. He probably should've gotten it a couple sizes bigger.

"My name is Gregg Makuda and I am your new leader! You will all bow before me!" screamed Gregg, shooting fire out from his fingertips. The crowd gave a scream when they saw that and all got to their knees. Except Darcy. Nudging her way through the people on the ground, she stopped in front of him, arms crossed.

"I SAID BOW DOWN TO ME!" he roared when he noticed not everyone was on the ground. Darcy stood there and tapped her foot for a second before she opened her purse.

"Okay, look dude. I am sure you have some sort of sad back story and that's the reason you are doing this right now. Maybe your dad experimented on you and that's why you have these powers," she gestured towards his flaming hair, "Or maybe you ate a bad taco for breakfast. I don't care. I am sick of today already."

Finally, finding what she was looking for, she took out her taser and pointed it at the frozen Gregg.

"I just want my coffee," she said tiredly, before she pushed the button and he fell to the ground, his whole body twitching. Darcy turned around and looked at the shocked crowd.

"Now, who is going to make me my drink?"

* * *

The Avengers finally arrived on the scene a couple minutes later. They curiously looked around, trying to spot who they were after. The only person around was Darcy, who was sitting on the sidewalk with a coffee in her hands.

"Hey guys, took you while," she said, sipping her drink.

"Um, Darcy where is-" she cut off Steve and pointed behind her, where Gregg laid still twitching on the ground. They all stared at her a little shocked. She shrugged.

"I just really wanted some coffee."


	3. Revenge

_**I am not really pleased with this chapter as the others. I will try to update more, but the play I am in has only 1 week of practice left, so its going to be rough. :D Sorry loves. I will try. Sorry if this disappointed you.**_

* * *

**Revenge**

Now, Darcy wasn't someone who normally held a grudge. She wasn't like Jane, who could hold a grudge for days or like Tony, whose grudges usually ended up with you having purple hair. She also forgave and forgot about it the next day. Usually. (Actually, there was that one time with SHIELD and her iPod. She still hasn't forgiven then. As a matter of fact, she still hasn't gotten her iPod back.)

She was an easy-going person who usually let things slip by. It was very hard to get on her bad side, but sometimes the crime committed against her was too great. It was even horrible to think about it. It called for her remind everyone why she was called the 'Pranking Queen' in high school.

Yes, he would pay for what he did.

A horrible excuse for an evil laugh escaped her throat. She stopped with a cough, rubbing her neck with a wince. It was actually kind of painful to laugh that way. How did Loki do it?

Clearing her throat, she tried again. It came out sounding like a strangled cat.

Darcy pouted. She really needed to work on that. Actually, she could probably ask someone to help her. To train her in the ways of being a villain. She smirked at the thought.

Shaking her head, Darcy got her mind back on track and rubbed her hands together evilly. Oh, this was going to be so good. It had to be one of her best ideas yet.

* * *

Clint Barton, or Hawkeye as many people knew him as, was a pretty easy-going guy. He wasn't one to judge someone nor one to jump right to anything without thinking about it thoroughly. He rolled with the punches that were thrown his way.

As of right now, he was in the training center at the Tower, shooting some targets with his bow. Whenever he was either stressed or bored he came down here to shoot for a little bit.

It relaxed him. When he was shooting, it put him in a sort of mind-frame that ignored everything else that was going around him. Anyway, there was nothing else he could really do. The last fight the Avengers had shown up to had been already taken care of by Darcy.

Clint smirked, remembering her sitting by the twitching body of the villain fondly. She was sure a firecracker and all this because of coffee, which, by the way, tasted absolutely horrible.

He snorted before concentrating back on his shooting. Loading his bow with an arrow, he cocked it back. Taking a deep breath, he got ready to let it go.

An echo of an evil laugh startled him, making him release it too early and hit the edge of the target. He froze, and listened as again the laugh was heard. An ominous feeling fell upon him.

If only he knew how bad the next day was going to be. Lady fate sure didn't like him. Besides, she had always had a soft spot for Darcy.

* * *

Clint walked into the kitchen, grunting a hello to everyone that was there, and hoisted himself up onto the counter. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced around the kitchen and noticed the only people not there were Bruce, Natasha, Jane and Thor.

It was nice being able to feel comfortable in the presence of others. Originally, the only person he trusted with himself this early in the morning was Natasha. But now since he became part of the Avengers, he had slowly began to trust other people.

He closed his eyes, gradually nodding off again. A clink was heard on the counter beside him. He opened his eyes, hopping off the counter to sit down in a chair. He took in the sight of a cup of steaming hot coffee sitting right in front of him.

Following the arm of the person who had offered it to him, he saw Darcy looking at him, grinning. He was immediately suspicious. It was a known fact that when Darcy was smiling like that, run.

"What did you put in the coffee?" he asked, pushing it as far away as he could. She stopped him and pushed it back in his direction.

"Nothing, it just may be a little," she stopped, her grin getting even bigger it that was possible, "a little too hot."

He glared at her before turning to Steve, who was sitting beside him watching their interaction curiously.

"Did you see her do anything to it?" he asked.

"No, I didn't see anything," Steve said, before turning back to the plate of steaming pancakes he had been eating.

"Wow, who would have thought the great Hawkeye was scared so easily." Darcy said with a sigh, twirling her hair around her finger, "I guess I will just empty it myself." She started to grab the cup, but was stopped by his hand.

"I am not scared easily!" he defended himself. If he was a cat, his fur would of been standing up.

"Seems like you are to me!" Darcy sung, that silly grin still on her face. He glared at her.

"No reason to get your feathers in a ruffle, birdie," Tony said from the wall he had been leaning on. Darcy nodded in agreement making him glare again.

"Give it to me so I can drink it!" and with that last sentence, Clint grabbed the cup and took a big drink.

Nothing happened.

"See, I told you!" Darcy said, before going further in the kitchen to make some food for herself.

But Clint didn't reply back. He was too busy trying not to spit the coffee back out. At first, it had tasted like normal coffee.

But the more drinks he took, the hotter it got. He stopped, and cleared his throat, trying to ignore the curious feeling he was starting to feel in his mouth. It started out as an odd tickling feeling, but then it progressed to a burning ache.

Suddenly, he started coughing, his mouth feeling like it was on fire.

"Are you okay?" asked a startled Bruce, who was just walking in with Natasha. Natasha looked at in with a raised eyebrow, a concerned look entering her eyes.

"Yeah, are you okay there Clint? You look a little, um flustered," Darcy asked, leaning against the stove and smirking at him.

His watery eyes glared at her before shaking his head and gulping the rest of the drink, trying not to think of the burning pain. He wouldn't let her know whatever she had done to the drink had affected him.

He watched as she slowly reached into her front pocket and took out a bottle of hot sauce. The bottle had a warning on the side, "WARNING! EXTREMELY HOT! USE WITH CAUTION!" She winked at him before she put it back in her inside her pocket.

"You know guys, I am not hungry anymore!" she chirped at the rest of the confused team, who were all glancing at the red-faced Clint. She smiled at them and skipped out of the kitchen. Her job was done.

"Okay, I feel like we are missing something here," Tony said, looking at the doorway where Darcy had danced out. Thor choose that moment to walk in with Jane.

"Ah, hello warrior friends! What type of mighty food do we have ready for today?" Thor asked, slapping Clint on the back. Clint just gave a groan of pain before racing out of the kitchen.

"What is wrong with the Hawk of eye?" asked Thor, looking at Bruce, confused. Bruce just shrugged his shoulders, before following the now leaving Tony out to his lab.

* * *

Darcy let out a laugh as she danced out of the kitchen. It had felt so good to get her revenge against Clint. He was lucky she was too lazy to do anything else to him, because that was pretty mild compared to the other ideas she had.

Clearing her throat she tried one more time with the evil laugh. Ripping out of her throat was the most pathetic sound she had ever heard. A frown briefly fluttered across her face.

She shook her head, and walked into the direction of her room. She had accomplished what she had wanted today, there was no need to be sad about not being able to evilly laugh. It would come in time.

No one steals her coffee. No one.


	4. Hugs

_**Okay, so this fic is a Darcy/Bruce pairing.**_

_**A little OOC for Darcy**_

_**I do not own any of these characters**_

* * *

**Hugs**

Bruce Banner felt like he was being watched. Something that he had kind of a six sense about. It was a good thing he did, because it had come in handy many times.

He looked up from the microscope he was using in the lab and glanced around, expecting to find someone staring at him. He found no one. Shaking off the odd feeling, he went back to studying.

Focusing the lens more, he wrote down a couple of sentences about it. He felt like he was almost onto something dealing with the Super-Soldier Serum. So many people had tried to remake it and had been unsuccessful. Maybe he would be able too?

He leaned back into his seat and rubbed his eyes wearily. He had been at it for almost 6 hours and he was tried, but if he fell asleep, he felt like he would lose whatever he was about to find. It was almost touchable, but out of reach. He was kind of pulling a Tony and stuck himself in his lab, not eating or sleeping until he was done.

The sound of a shoe squeaking on the floor was the only warning he got before someone threw themselves at him.

He flinched, closing his eyes and could feel the Other Guy in the back of his mind getting ready to come out. Tensing, he waited for the coming blow. Nothing came. The person was…hugging him?

Opening his eyes, he was welcomed with the sight of familiar head of brown hair. It was just Darcy.

"Um Darcy, what are you doing?" he asked, while trying to relax; now knowing he wasn't in any danger. It wasn't an easy task because most of the physical contact he had had in the last couple of years was not of the nice kind.

"I decided you need to get use to people touching you without violence, so I made it my job to attack you with random hugs." she said as she snuggled deeper in her hug. Bruce felt his face heat up and mentally thanked whatever god that was out that Tony wasn't here to see it. He wouldn't have let it go.

"Oh gosh, I didn't mean that in a dirty way either!" she said, laughing while she peeked up at him from her place on his chest. He could see a little blush creeping on her face.

"I could have hurt you by transforming into the Other Guy, Darcy. This wasn't a smart idea." He said, arms stuck to his side like glue, while he clenched his fingers. He tried not to think about how soft Darcy's skin was or how good it felt to be hugged like this. He couldn't remember the last time he had been hugged.

"You wouldn't have changed. I have faith in you. I just wish you also had the same faith in yourself that we all do. We trust you. You are our friend, Bruce."

Her voice was soft as she spoke to him, almost whispering. Bruce didn't know what to say to that, so he stayed quiet.

"You know, that's not how you hug people. You have to wrap your arms around them." Unwrapping herself from Bruce, she backed off. He almost reached back out to her, missing the warmth she gave, but he stopped himself.

"Next time I do a surprised hug attack, I expect you to hug back!" She smiled at him and Bruce felt his heart beat wildly in his chest. The Other Guy remained quiet in the back of his mind, which was surprising.

She gave him one last look before backing away towards the door and leaving.

He looked the doorway where she had left and felt a smile creep onto his face. He wouldn't mind getting more hugs like that everyday. Just as long as it was from her.

* * *

Darcy Lewis had a crush on Bruce Banner. It hadn't been a sudden thing. After her and Jane had move into the tower, she had been in more contact with him. The more she was around him, the more she noticed little things about him that she loved.

She noticed how in the mornings he had to always have coffee before he fixed everyone else something to eat.

She notice how whenever someone came within touching distance of him, he would flinch and back away.

She notice how unsure he was around everyone, even though it was clear to her that they were not afraid of him.

He was different then all of her previous crushes. All of the other guys she had been with had been loud and the type of guy you didn't want your parents to know that you were dating. Yes, they were handsome, but they hadn't respected her. Bruce was quiet, unlike them, and he respected everyone that deserved it. He wasn't handsome like the other guys, but that didn't mean he wasn't attractive. It just wasn't the word she would use to describe him. He was beautiful to her.

He seemed so much more fragile compared to the others. Like one touch and he would break even though she knew that was the exact opposite. With the Other Guy, he wasn't breakable. He was powerful, but that was only physically. Emotionally was a whole different story.

So, she came up with a plan to make Bruce get used to people around him and others touching him. Surprise hugs.

It was a win-win situation for her, because she got to be close to him and hug him. She hoped it would help him.

When she sneaked into his lad, she had watched him for a minute, her heart beating wildly in her chest. He looked so tired. He had been in here for a couple of hours, with no breaks and nothing to eat. Taking a calming breathe, she nodded to herself. She could do this.

With that last thought, she quickly ran in and threw herself at him. The first thing she noticed was how tense he was, something that she hoped she could ease. The second thing she noticed was how good he smelled.

Sadly, it couldn't last as long as she wanted. She didn't want to push him.

When she was done, she backed away from him with a promise to do it again. She probably had a dopey smile on her face the rest of the day just thinking about the hug. Oh boy she had it bad.


	5. Fingernail Polish

_**This has more to deal with Jane and Thor then Darcy, but she is in it and I really liked it! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Fingernail Polish**

"Lady Darcy, what are you doing?" Thor asked, his head tilting like a curious puppy. Darcy looked up from the nail she had been painting purple and black.

Pushing up her glasses, which had been slipping down her nose, she looked at him.

"I am painting my nails!" Darcy chirped at him, tongue sticking out as she tried to paint her pinkie finger without messing up.

"Why do you do that?" Thor questioned again, standing besides her.

"I," Darcy stopped and looked back up at Thor, "I am actually not sure."

"It looks like the paint a mighty warrior would put on his face before battle!" Thor boomed, before sitting down next to her.

"That's exactly what it is!" Darcy said with a smirk.

She capped the nail polish and screwed the lid on. Finding a different color she liked, she looked at Thor and offered it to him. He took it carefully, rolling it around in the palm of his hands.

"Do you want you try?"

* * *

Jane walked down the hallway of her lab muttering to herself, while shuffling through the papers she had in her hands. Using the wall next to her as a hard surface, she took the pen from behind her ear, and uncapped it. Putting the cap in her mouth, she furiously scribbled out something on one of the pieces of papers.

Her stomach gave a rumble, causing her to frown. She hadn't eaten lunch yet, too busy working on her new project. She sighed, and put the pen back behind her ear, and starting walking to the kitchen.

Just as she was almost to the door, she heard Thor and Darcy. Curious, she stopped and listened to what they were saying.

"Lady Darcy, are you sure you need two coats?" Jane heard Thor ask, making her furrow her brows in confusion.

"Its always better to go with two," Darcy replied back.

"How am I for my first time?"

"You're better than me." Jane finally pushed opened the door and found Thor and Darcy sitting at the kitchen counter, fingernail polish surrounding them. Thor had somehow managed to get some on his face and arms.

"What is going on in here?" Jane asked, holding back a smile when she saw Thor jerked his head up at the sound of her voice. An excited gleam appeared in his eyes.

"I was just teaching the big guy here how to paint nails," Darcy said, showing her completed toenails with a flourish. Jane laughed.

"Jane! Let me show you my mighty skills at painting! The enemies that face us in battle will tremble at our fierce looking paint!" Thor laughed, pushing open another chair for her to sit in. Jane reluctantly shook her head.

"I can't, I am onto something here," she said, holding up the papers she had been reading. She hide a wince when Thor's face fell.

"Oh come on Jane, you have been working yourself dry. Whats a little break?" Darcy pushed a plate of pizza rolls towards her, "Besides, you need to eat something."

Jane knew this was true. That's why she had come to the kitchen in the first place. Still, she didn't have time to forget about her project right now. She was getting to the point she knew she would find the answers at.

"I still don't think I can-" she trailed off, taking in both of their hopeful expressions,

Finally, she came to a decision.

Jane walked forward and sat her work down. Grabbing a pizza roll, she looked through the fingernail polish. She had honestly forgotten how many Darcy owned. There were all sorts of colors, many of which she had used before

Humming to herself, she found one she liked. It was a very light blue color. Her choice made, she pushed it towards Thor.

"I think I want this one," she said, before leaning back in her chair.

"Oh, you've never had this color before." Darcy looked at Jane, curious. Jane averted her eyes, suddenly shy.

"Its the color of Thor's eyes," she said, a blush appearing on her face. She glanced at Thor, who was smiling at her. The dopey smile he had probably mirrored Jane's face at that moment.

"Oh aren't you guys cute?" Darcy cooed, reaching over to pinch both of their cheeks.

Jane glared at her before laughing, knowing Darcy was just teasing her.

And that is how they all spent the day painting nails and eating pizza rolls.

The papers lay forgotten on the table.


	6. Magic

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Magic**

"It didn't come again!" Darcy complained dramatically, storming into Jane's lab. Jane didn't even look up from what she had been working on, already use to her friend storming into the lab for no reason. Jane didn't care if they were out of coffee or pop-tarts.

"What are you talking about, Lady Darcy!" boomed Thor, who had been sitting off to the side eating a pop-tart. Actually, more like inhaling it. He was on his fifth packaged.

"It's my birthday today-" she was cut off by Thor getting up, shoving the rest of the food in his mouth, and giving her a big bear hug.

"Oh wow! I forgot how muscular you were!" Darcy gasped, trying to breathe.

"Happy day of Birth Lady Darcy!" Thor said, crumbs spraying Darcy in the face, before letting her go.

"We shall have a royal feast in your honor! Only the best for my sister of lightning!"

"Oh no, its okay. The one thing I want I won't be able to get...sadly," she pouted, taking off her glasses to clean off the food Thor had managed to get on them. Looks like he had found Darcy's stash of strawberry pop-tarts.

"Oh Darcy, not this again. We both know it isn't possible," Jane said, finally looking up from her work to stare at Darcy with a frown on her face. This always happened on Darcy's birthday. Jane sighed and went back to looking at her work. It all looked like jumbles of words to Darcy, but her job wasn't to understand it. It was to organize the mess Jane made something that could be very difficult at times. She had to sort through all types of things. Snack wrappers, napkins, or pieces of cardboard. Jane honestly wrote on anything she could find. One time she had even written information all over her arms.

"We once thought Norse Gods weren't real and look where we are now!"

"Darcy, you will not be getting a Hogwarts letter. It doesn't exist!"

"Don't say that! Besides, we wouldn't know because the Wizarding World is hidden from muggles like you!" Darcy cried passionately, her eyes blazing. How could Jane say such a thing?

"Then why hasn't it come yet? You are past the age of acceptance for this said school." Jane said as she wrote something down on the paper before her.

"The only reason why mine hasn't come yet at 23 is because the owl got lost. Its probably related to Pig or something!"

"So, the owl got lost for 12 years?" Jane asked, disbelief seeping into her tone. Darcy just nodded, her arms crossed over her chest.

"What is this Hogwarts you speak of?" questioned Thor, interrupting their argument.

Darcy turned to him, her eyes shining with excitement. Like every other kid out in the world who had read the Harry Potter books, she had been waiting for her letter forever. She wanted to be able to do magic and go to the magical school of her dreams. She wanted to be sorted into her own house and experience real Quidditch.

When the last movie had come out, Darcy had managed to drag Jane along to the midnight premiere. Jane hadn't wanted to come because she had been working on something big and was close to a break-through, but when Darcy wanted something, she was determined. A determined Darcy was an annoying Darcy. So, somehow Darcy succeed in dragging Jane away from her boring science work.

"Hogwarts is a place for witches and wizards to learn magic and prank people!" Darcy explained, wildly waving her hands around. Thor looked at her confused.

"Magic like Loki's? But there is no magic on Midgard."

"Yes there is! They just hide from the muggles!" He still looked confused. Darcy gave a sigh and shocked her head.

"I can't be in the same area and breathe the same air as disbelievers like you. I think I am going to go cry in my room!" She turned and left, leaving behind a still confused Thor and a exasperated Jane.


	7. The Party

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's not as funny as the other chapters, but I think it's really cute and I hope you enjoy it. If you don't, I am sorry! :D**_

_**I do not own Thor or Avengers**_

_**Pairing kind of: Darcy/Bruce**_

* * *

**The Party**

Darcy tried to hold back a squeal of excitement. It was finally here. It was the time for ghouls, zombies, and witches.

It was Halloween.

Darcy had been planning months in advance for this holiday. She wanted to get her costume just right, and that was sometimes very difficult to do. Most of the costumes for females that were on the market were overly sexualized and Darcy didn't feel like having guys stare at her chest area all day. That happened enough on a regular basis.

So this one had to be custom made, which surprisingly was not hard for her because she knew how to sew very well. Long story. Basically, it was Jane's fault. Whenever her experiments caused some sort of damaged to her clothes, Darcy fixed them. It saved money and she liked doing it weirdly enough.

It also had to be the perfect costume because she was wearing it to Tony Starks Halloween party. The event of the year. Only important people or people who knew the right people (like her) got invited to it.

Laying out her finished costume, she gazed at it in satisfaction. It was perfect.

Putting it on, she pounded her fist together and tried her best impression of the person she was playing, but before she could try, she looked at the clock.

It read 7:45.p.m. The party was at 7:30.

She almost let out a scream of panic when she read it. She was late. Ripping off the costume, she put it in her bag and headed for the floor Tony was having the party on.

When she got there, she let a smile break out onto her face when she heard the music. Walking into the room, she almost started snickering when she saw how drunk people already were. Her goal was to not get drunk and have the time of her life. (She knew she was going to break 1/2 of this goal. She was going to get so drunk it wasn't even funny.)

Walking over to where she saw Jane and Thor, she started laughing when she saw what the couple was dressed up as.

Somehow Jane had managed to get Thor to dress up like a caveman and her as a cavegirl. Yes, it was very clique, but it was adorable. They were already in the couples-matching-outfits stage. Darcy tried to hold back her proud smile.

"Liking the outfits!" Darcy said laughing.

"We are mighty cave people, Lady Darcy!" Thor said, resting a club on his shoulder while he wrapped an arm around a red-faced Jane.

"I think everyone else likes it too," she commented, looking at all the girls who were ogling at Thor's muscles.

"I see that too," Jane muttered, glaring at them. They glared right back. Jane gave a huff and grabbed Thor by the front of his outfit and brought his face down for a kiss, which got heated pretty quickly.

"Will, I am feeling pretty uncomfortable right now and as happy I am to see my best friend getting some, I am going to find some other people to talk to," Darcy stated awkwardly, before walking over to the bar where she ordered a drink.

She sat at the bar and looked around. Steve, who was dressed as Captain America, was getting dragged around by Tony, who was dressed as no one.

She couldn't find Natasha or Clint, but she bet they were somewhere in here hiding. She couldn't seem to find Bruce either. Taking a drink, she caught the eye of Tony. Nodding, he dragged a reluctant Steve over to the bar area.

"Darcy, I am disappointed! Where is your costume?" Tony yelled, making Darcy wince. The music wasn't even that loud.

"I have mine right here," she patted the bag she was still carrying, "I just don't want to put it on yet. Anyway, you one to talk, where is yours?"

"I am dressed up as Tony Stark, there was no better option!" he boasted, sticking out his chest. Darcy laughed into her drink. Rolling her eyes, she glanced at Steve who was uncomfortably shifting around on his feet.

"I like your costume Steve, you look very handsome!" Darcy smiled at him, her eyes twinkling as she watched a blush creep up to his ears.

"Thank you Darcy," he said, giving her a small smile, while relaxing a little more. Tony snorted, before grabbing onto Steve's arm again.

"Anyway, it was nice talking to you Darcy, but I have dubbed it as my job to help Steve to learn how to party." And with that last statement, he dragged the unwilling Steve away.

Gulping down the rest of her drink, Darcy finally decided it was time to dance. Sitting her bag down at the bar with an order to watch it to the bartender, she walked out onto the dance floor. As she was dancing, she lost track of time. She doesn't even know how long she was at it before she decided she had enough.

Gasping, she made her way to the bar to grab the bag and left the party. On her way out, she bumped into Bruce, who was leaning against a wall out in the hallway.

"Hey Bruce! What are you doing out here?" she asked curiously, sloping alongside the wall to take off her now annoying high-heeled shoes. Whew, dancing with no shoes on was a pain in the butt. Once she was done, she flopped down on the ground, rubbed her feet for a little while, and blew away the hair that was stuck to her face with sweat.

"It's too loud in there and it's not really my scene," he said. Darcy nudged his leg with her elbow, and gestured for him to sit down by her. He did so with a sigh.

"So, where is your costume Darcy?" he asked, staring at the ceiling. She bit her lip before grabbing her bag and opening it. She had kind of been hoping she would find Bruce before she put it on. Taking some of it out, she put on the gloves and smashed them together.

"Hulk smash!" She turned to look at him, grinning. He was looking at her with a frown, a crease on his forehead.

"I see you choose to dress like a real monster this year," he said quietly.

Darcy stared at him with a sad look in her eyes. Sometimes she really wanted to hurt the people who made Bruce feel this way.

Giving a sigh, she took off the gloves and grasped his chin, making him look at her.

"No, I did not dress like a monster," she whispered, "I dressed like a hero."

Leaning in, she kissed Bruce on the cheek, and got up from the ground. Choosing not to show that she noticed how red he got in the face, she held out the hand not holding her costume and shoes.

"Now, let's party." He stared at it for a couple of seconds before grabbing it and allowing himself to be pulled up. She turned to walk away but was stopped by a tug on her hand. She was pulled towards Bruce, who quickly gave her a kiss on her cheek before avoiding her eyes.

"Thank you."


	8. Sleep

_**Surprise update! :D I really hope you like this. I have been in a really mushy mood lately, so its really fluffy and cute. **_

_**I do not own Thor or the Avengers.**_

_**Pairings: Darcy/Clint**_

* * *

**Sleep**

Darcy cuddled into the tee-shirt she was wearing, feeling relaxed. She had worn and washed this shirt so many times, she was surprised it was still as soft as it was. She had gotten in the habit of wearing it whenever he got called out with the rest of the Avengers. She felt silly when she did, but it made her feel safe and protected.

It also smelled like the cologne he wore. Something that she could simply identify as him. She hid a smile in the pillow she was laying on, burying her face into it. The cologne had been a Christmas gift from her and it made her happy that he actually used it.

Darcy sighed, her eyes squinting though the darkness of the room. She knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep that easily. Her mind was going though so many questions and possibilities right now. Would he be okay? Would he be back anytime soon? These thoughts always plagued her mind when he was gone. Her mind calmed down and she finally managed to go back to sleep.

* * *

The light turned on with a click, allowing a tired Clint to be seen, who forced his fatigued ridden body to walk towards the bed. He stepped over the clothes that were on the ground, trying not to make much noise. Sitting down, he sluggishly started taking off his clothes, hissing when he took off his shirt. His ribs would probably be black and blue tomorrow. Stretching, he groaned when he back popped. It had been a long fight against a new villain.

He was one of those usual villains who preached about how they came to be what they are. He didn't want their life story; he just wanted to go back to sleep and cuddle Darcy.

Looking at the snoring lump in the center of his bed, a smile appeared on his face. He didn't know what he did to deserve her. She was beautiful and younger than him. She was funny and had guys falling at her feet. He was nothing compared to her. He had blood on his hands and had harmed people in the past. While she was an innocent, who had done nothing like he had.

Shaking himself from the thoughts that normally haunted him, he clapped his hands and the light turned off. Lifting up the covers, he laid down, pulling Darcy towards him.

She mumbled something in her sleep before cuddling into his chest.

"You're wearing my shirt again," Clint whispered, playing with her curly brown hair. It was always so soft.

"Its comfortable," she grumbled into his chest, still half asleep, pulling the covers tighter around them.

"I like it when you wear my clothes, you look so cute," he said, dropping the hair he was playing with to kiss her on the forehead. If he could stay like this for the rest of his life, with Darcy, he would be happy. She made him want to be a better man. She made him whole again.

"I love you," she mumbled suddenly, startling him out of the daze he had fallen in. He felt his heart beat faster when he finally progressed what she had said.

"I," he stopped, his throat suddenly dry. Love? He didn't know if he even understood exactly what the word meant.

"It's okay," Darcy murmured to him when he didn't say anything back.

"You don't need to say it yet, I just wanted to tell you-"

"I love you," he said cutting her off. If it meant wanting to spend your whole life with someone, and make them happy. If it meant that he wanted to wake up every morning with her by his side. If it meant he wanted to stay though the good and the bad, then yes, he was in love. He felt her still suddenly at his words, surprised. He lifted up her face and kissed her on her forehead, cheeks, nose, and finally the lips.

A smiled crept on Darcy's face, before she stopped the kiss. Leaning her forehead against his, she felt happy.

"Good, because you're stuck with me, and I really like this shirt."


	9. Braid

_**I have never really attempted to write Natasha's character before, and I find her one of the hardest ones, besides Clint, to write. So, she is VERY VERY ooc and I am sorry. Hopefully I will come to better understand her character and it won't be as bad as this. :D **_

_**OOC warnings**_

_**I do not own The Avengers nor Thor.**_

* * *

**Braid**

"Can I braid your hair?" Natasha looked up from the couch where she had been lazily flipping through another gossip magazine. It was sometimes fun to see what wild rumors the press came up with when it was about her little mismatched family. Usually, they were just about Stark or Steve, but sometimes the others managed to find their way into their clawed grasps. It looks like this time Bruce and Tony were doing a different kind of science in the lab, apparently to this magazine. A smirk appeared on her face.

A nervous shuffle brought her back out of her thoughts and she looked back up at Darcy, who was staring at her with a grin on her face. Natasha hummed as an answer, tilting her head a tad to stare at Darcy curiously. Out of everyone in the Tower, Darcy was the person she had the least interaction with. Everyone else had hung out with Darcy.

Clint always talked about her whenever they were out on a mission. Most of it was about the pranks they had pulled or what Darcy had done that had made him laugh this time. Sometimes Natasha thought he had a crush on her, but after him rambling for a while, you could hear the brotherly affection he held for her. It was kind of sweet.

The only thing Natasha really knew about her was what the file that S.H.I.L.E.D. had on her said. Most of it was the basic background information. It talked about her parents and what trouble she had gotten into in her high school years, which was actually very interesting. She had been sent to detention 4 times for somehow making many teachers have nervous breakdowns.

It also talked about the whole Thor thing and her involvement in it, which was what she had been originally interested in reading. There was enough in it that allowed Natasha to understand her personality a little. The only thing that really mattered to her was the fact that she wasn't deemed a threat to the agency.

"Can I braid your hair?" Darcy asked again, not even allowing Natasha to reply before she plowed on. "I just love your hair so much. It's such a beautiful color and I really wished my hair shined the way yours did. It just looks so soft and I want to braid it and I bet you find me creepy now. I'm sorry it's just that I see you all the time, but I've never came up and said hi or try to talk to you because you kind of scare me a little. You can kill someone with your thighs and if that isn't a little scary then I don't know what it."

She cut herself off to look at Natasha, who had been watching her with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry for rambling, I will just go find Bruce and bother him-" Natasha cut her off by sitting on the couch sideways.

"Go ahead." There was a moment of silence before Darcy let out a squeal of excitement and jumped onto the couch. Popping her fingers, she starting running them through Natasha hair.

"Your hair is really soft just like I thought. What kind of shampoo do you use?" Darcy rambled, not really waiting for an answer. She wouldn't of gotten one anyway.

Natasha remembered when she had been very, very young, before all the stuff that happened to her, she had wished she had a sister who she could play with. She had watched as happy siblings laughed and fought together playfully. She had always wanted what they had.

Yes, it was a very silly and stupid wish that didn't seem like something she would want, but it was.

Now, with Darcy playing with her hair, she allowed a small smirk to flutter across her face. Maybe she could have someone she could call a sister.


	10. The Park

**_I do not own the Avengers nor Thor._**

**_Pairings: Whatever you wish it to be_**

* * *

**The Park**

"What are we doing here again?" Steve asked, curiously looking around the park Darcy had somehow managed to drag him too. There were many other people here, which wasn't really surprising because for once, it was really nice out.

They had lately been stuck in weeks of cold weather, with no sun in sight. So, this was actually quite nice. It allowed everyone to finally put away their heavy coats and take out their sandals and tank-tops. Something both Steve and Darcy had taken advantage of.

Steve had on a white tank-top and a pair of khaki shorts while Darcy had one a very cute flowered sundress. She liked it a lot apparently because it was 'flowy' whatever that meant.

The sun was shining and the birds were chirping, making it perfect weather to go out to a park and hang with some friends. All around them lounged families and friends, either lying down and soaking up some much-needed sun or playing some sort of sport. It was somewhat comforting to Steve, to see that not all people had to be entertained by some sort of electrical appliance.

It kind of made Steve sad that whenever he went out, people were always on their cellphones or something like that. It seemed like people had lost that basic social interaction they used to have. How were they supposed to met new people or make new friends when their faces were always buried into something?

"You know how I have officially been dubbed as your teacher for all things you don't understand or need to be introduced too?" Darcy said, while dropping her bag on the grass, before she started rummaging in it.

"Yes, but I thought we were going to be watching that movie 'Frozen.' You know, the one you have been obsessed with lately," he said, sitting down on grass, a smile appearing on his face. It would be a good time to sketch something. It was peaceful enough he wouldn't be distracted.

Actually, he had been meaning to sketch some sort of nature scene and this park was perfect. Right in the middle there were many trees and bushes, which all surrounded a pond. The pond had many birds in it, and his hands just itched to draw it all out.

"Will, I decided it was too nice to do that, so I thought now would be a good time to just joke off." She grunted, trying to unscrew the cap to something.

It didn't really concern Steve, so he just shut his eyes, listening to the sounds of children screaming and laughing around him. The birds chirped happily, finally able to stretch their wings. He almost fell asleep before something popped in his face, making him flinch.

Squinting, he opened his eyes to find a grinning Darcy blowing bubbles in his general direction. He sat up, popping his back as he did so.

"This is what you took me out here to do?" he asked, his sarcasm showing. Once you got to know him, he wasn't as shy and quiet as most people thought he was. He could actually be very sarcastic to his friends.

She didn't answer, just blew more bubbles at him. He got up from where he had been laying and grabbed a bottle himself, knowing she would bother him until he tried. That was something he liked about Darcy, she could be stubborn just like him.

Uncapping the battle, he took out the yellow wand and tried it himself. It didn't work. He concentrated, before finally he managed to do it. A grin stretched across his face, making his eyes light up with joy. Sometimes something as easy and small as this made him happy.

He had learned to enjoy the little things in life, something many people in this fast paced world took for granted. If you didn't sometimes stop and just look at the things around you or enjoy something as mundane as blowing bubbles, you would regret it. Life was something that was precious, and you should cherish every moment of it.

He was about to try it again when he was hit in his side, soaking him with something that felt like water. Automatically, his brain when on autopilot, and he tensed up.

He stood frozen for a second, panic slowly seeping into his bones. Was he being attacked? Out in the open like this? Who would be stupid enough to do that? He didn't have his shield, something he noticed right away when he made the motion to reach for. What was happening?

He heard Darcy's loud laughter, something he usually loved hearing, but as of right now, he was still confused. Still, the sound allow him to relax, and lose his tense posture.

Looking up, he found her in the same spot, as she had originally been, but she was now holding some sort of balloon, which he guessed was filled with water. His muscles finally lost all of the tension; now knowing that he was safe.

"Ha! I got the great Captain America!" Darcy laughed, tears leaking out of her eyes, before she glanced up at him. She stopped when she saw his expression. Walking up to him, she touched his shoulder softly.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to startle you like that. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." He blinked at her before sighing and grabbing her hand.

"It's okay," he whispered quietly, giving her a small smile, before dropping her hand. He swallowed the guilt he felt when he saw her sullen expression.

"I was just trying to teach you how to play with water balloons. Its something no one should be deprived of," she said gesturing towards the one she was holding. She handed it to him, allowing him to feel it.

"I seriously am sorry. I didn't know you would react like that. I should have. I am so stupid. Why don't we just leave?" she asked, turning her back on him and walking towards her bag.

Steve rolled the red balloon around in his palms, his heart heavy with the thoughts of his past. It was his past that caused him to be so on guard everywhere he went. It was something, that as a soldier, he found out that helped him in the long run.

Darcy was really the only person who didn't treat him like the Captain. She called him Steve and didn't act weird around him. She had tried so hard to help him feel more comfortable in this loud, new world he was now a part of. Whenever he was having a bad day, she knew to not bother him. Sometimes it felt like she was the only person who was his friend. The only person who really understood him.

Without any thought, he brought back the water balloon and threw it at the unsuspecting back of Darcy. It hit her right in the middle of her back, making her screech when she felt how cold it was. She slowly turned around and looked at the quietly laughing Steve.

"This. Means. WAR!" she shrieked, grabbing a handful of ammo and running to go hide in the trees off to the side. Steve followed right behind her, weapons also in his hands.

The rest of the day they spent it at the park, laughing and having a good time. Not once did anything dark pop up in Steve's thoughts. He was relaxed. He was having fun.

He was at peace.


	11. Mr Agent

_**I don't know if I like this story. Sorry if it sucks.**_

_**I do not own Thor nor the **_**_Avengers_**

**_Its kind of sad! WARNING!_**

**_Pairings: None!_**

* * *

**Mr. Agent**

He was suppose to be dead, but he was standing right before Darcy, in her apartment with that little smile on his face. She stood frozen, staring at him for a couple of seconds wanting to believe he was really there, but not wanting to get her hopes up. She stared a little longer before she gave a choking sob and threw herself at him.

"This is really you right? You are not a zombie or anything are you?" she somehow managed to say between her sobs. She felt a rumble in his chest, singling that he was laughing.

"Yes, its me," he said, awkwardly hugging her. Even after being around her for so long, meaning he was use to her need to randomly hug him, he was still a little uncomfortable with it. He was also used to her random personality changes.

Suddenly she pulled back from the hug and smacked his chest repeatedly. Each hit seemed to get more wilder and wilder.

"You douche! How could you do this to me! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! I thought I lost you!" He grabbed her hands gently and held them.

"I'm okay, everything is okay. I am sorry I had to lie to you." The only sound heard for a long time after that was Darcy sniffling while he held her.

"I'm sorry for getting snot all over your suit," she whispered, wiping her nose on the back of her hand.

"Its okay," he chuckled, taking out his handkerchief he always had in his pocket to give to her. She took it and blew her nose loudly.

Somewhere along the way, Phil Coulson had become someone Darcy Lewis could look up too. It wasn't something that happened fast, but it happened.

* * *

After the whole Thor fiasco, S.H.I.E.L.D had sent in him to debrief them and warned them about talking. Of course, Darcy didn't like the idea of signing the contract he had brought and she read it word for word.

"Are you almost done Miss Lewis? I touched everything that is in the contract, I promise," he asked her tiredly, watching her from the kitchen doorway where she was reading the contract, refusing to sign it.

"I don't trust the shady government types, even if they do wear nice suits," she said, looking up at him, her eyes squinting. He tightened his posture, and pulled on the cuff of his suit.

"I thank you for the compliment, but we are not shady." Darcy gave an animalistic sounding growl and slammed her hand down on the table.

"I don't like being tethered down by something! I have had a very bad day and it's also been a very long," she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

"Also, Mr. Agent dude, you still haven't given me back my iPod. That was 3 months of pay checks." He looked at her for a second, taking in her slumped back and tired eyes, before sighing. Walking up to the table, he grabbed the contract, folded it over, and stuck it in his pocket.

"I will see about the iPod Miss Lewis," he said, walking out of kitchen, "Also, my name is Phil Coulson."

Two weeks later, Darcy got her iPod back in the mail, along with an email address to send any concerns to.

That had been the start of a very interesting and somewhat scary friendship.

* * *

Really, if he hadn't given her the email, that probably would have been the last they had heard from each other, but he did, so it was no surprise when Darcy started randomly emailing him. What else was she supposed to do? Jane was off moping and doing science things, so she had nothing else to do. Somehow the paper with the email had ended up in her desk drawer, so when she was stacking office supplies into a tower, she had found it, and you can guess what happened next.

* * *

Dear Mr. Agent Dude,

What's your favorite spy movie? Because you have to have one, you're are kind of like a spy? Right? Is it James Bond? I bet you my share of pop-tarts it is. I'm right aren't I?

From the music loving intern

* * *

They ranged from random questions at the beginning, which if Darcy had to admit it, were just to annoy him, because it was something fun to do. Also, Jane kind of took all of the office supplies from her because when they fell over, they broke a machine. So what else was she supposed to do? Still, it being Coulson, it was boring at first. He would very politely reply back to stop bothering him, which as you guessed, didn't stop her from sending him more.

* * *

Dear Miss Lewis,

Please only email me if you have concerns or questions about something relating to or about S.H.E.I.L.D.

From,

Agent Phil Coulson

* * *

So, it was kind of like trudging through layers upon layers of mud at first. Every question she asked came back unanswered, something that really made her even more determined to get him to answer one. Good thing Darcy could be very stubborn when she wanted to be. Really, what harm was she causing? If anything, it was something good. It stopped her annoying Jane and making her take her attention away from doing science stuff. So, all in all, it helped Darcy cure her boredom.

But then the questions stopped being so random and became much more personal. At first, she would just talk about her day and he would comment on it. Then she started talking about her childhood, something that hadn't been the best, but was better than others, and everything changed.

* * *

Dear Phil,

I never really had a father figure in my life. He hopped out after I was born, which was a big confidence booster by the way (note the sarcasm), and never looked back. It devastated my mom, but she tried not to show it to me as I got older how much it did. She wasn't as good as she thought she was at hiding it. I wish I would have had someone like you as a dad. You would have been caring and supportive, something all kids want their dads to be like.

Sincerely,

Darcy

* * *

Dear Darcy,

I never had a child because of my job. You would have been how I hoped my daughter, if I had one, would have turned out. It's your dad's lost.

Sincerely

Phil

* * *

It was nice; they got so close from just writing letters to each other. Darcy started to look up to Phil as a father, and he gladly took on the role. Everything was good for once in Darcy's life. Jane was not over Thor completely, and she probably never would be, but she had started dating some others at her demand. Darcy was hired as Jane's intern for real. Life was good and that made her happy. But then New York happened.

* * *

Darcy watched the whole thing on T.V., freezing her ass off, scared to death that something bad would happen. She watched, teeth chattering, as the aliens invaded. She watched as Tony Stark showed he actually had a heart and saved everyone. She watched and waited. She refused to go to sleep when Jane did, waiting for him to call her and say everything was okay. She tried to email and he didn't reply back to that either.

* * *

Phil,

I hope you okay. You're not answering your cell and I'm turning into a worry-wart. Please reply back.

Darcy

* * *

They all came back unanswered and that's when she realized something bad had happened. She got the call a couple of hours later.

"Hello, is this Miss Lewis?" an annoying cheery voiced asked.

"Yes," Darcy answered around the food she had been eating at the time.

"You were listed Phil Coulson's emergency contact." The forkful of food that was heading towards her mouth froze in midair. She knew what was going to be said next, she just hoped it wasn't true.

"We are sorry to say, but he has passed away." The phone slipped from her hand, crashing on the table, bringing Jane's attention to her.

"No no no no no," Darcy moaned, clutching her head, rocking back and forth. The last thing she really recalled was that Jane picking up her phone and answering it. After that, everything was a blur. She guessed she was too numb to really remember anything.

* * *

Darcy thought life sucked after that. She missed him. She missed her father figure that she only got to have for such a short time. Maybe she just wasn't meant to be happy?

Then she walked into her apartment and he was sitting at her kitchen table, in that stupid suit of his, and a sense of hope started to form.

"Can you tell me why this all happened or is it classified?" she asked, dunking a cookie into her glass of milk while he was walking around the kitchen making some coffee.

"It's classified," he said, stirring something into his coffee, before sitting down.

"I missed you," she whispered, her eyes slowly tearing up.

"I missed you too."


	12. The Letters

_**WARNING THIS IS KIND OF SAD. Like seriously, compared to the rest of things I have written for Darcy, this is kind of really sad.**_

_**I do not own Thor or the Avengers**_

_**Pairings: Darcy/Steve**_

* * *

**Letters**

Darcy didn't know how or even why she was chosen for this task. It was kind of just handed to her, and she knew it wasn't something she would willingly volunteer for. Besides, she really hadn't been able to say no. She had been walking down the hallway of S.H.I.E.L.D, listening to her iPod, mindlessly humming some song. Jane had asked her to go get her some coffee, being she hadn't left her lab in a good 10 hours.

Darcy, being the beautiful and kind friend she was, went right away to get her some. Also, she needed to get out of that lab since Jane was working herself in a frenzy and there was no stopping her. She had a habit of being snappy when she was like that, and Darcy had enough with being yelled at for a while.

The song changed, and she allowed a smile to break out on her face. This was her jam. Slowly but surely, she started dancing down the hallway, ignoring the stares she was getting from the people she passed. She was honestly surprised they were still phased by her, she had the habit of doing this all the time.

The song ended and she opened her eyes, bowing with a flourish to the people passing by. When she got up from her bow she came face to face with someone she had never seen before. He was standing patiently in front of her, holding a cardboard box in his hands, which he quickly passed to her when he noticed he had her attention.

"Hi, yeah, Mr. Agent, this isn't my box and I don't remember ordering one." she said sarcastically, holding the box loosely in her grasp.

"I was ordered by Director Fury to give you this and tell you to deliver it to Mr. Steve Rogers." Before Darcy could question him anymore, he was off, walking hurriedly down the hallway and out of her sight.

"Okay that was a little odd," she muttered to herself while frowning, making wrinkles appear on her forehead.

She still gaped in the general direction he had disappeared for a couple of seconds, the box weighing heavily in her hands. She glanced at it, noticing she could easily open it. Looking down the hallway again, she allowed her curiosity to get the better of her.

Sitting it down on the ground, she sat right by it and opened it. When she opened it, she was blasted with the smell of old papers and dust. She coughed, breathing in some of it. Once the coughing stopped, she glanced inside.

Inside the box were what seemed like millions and millions of old letters. From what she could see, all of them were in envelopes addressed to 'Steve' and were from someone named Peggy. She only was confused for a couple of seconds before she recognized where she had heard that name from.

Darcy swallowed thickly, her earlier curiosity and happiness being snuffed out. Of course she knew who Peggy was.

Somehow, Darcy and Steve had gotten closer than the rest of the Avengers. This was something that really surprised Darcy. They were so different from each other; she didn't think they would get along as well as they did.

She knew they were friends and sometimes she thought they had the possibility of being more. They were in that part of their friendship where they talked about anything and everything. One of the first stories Steve had told her had been about how he ended up the way he was.

That was where she had heard the name before.

Even if she was really reluctant to deliver this package, Darcy knew it would help Steve. It would give him some kind of closure, something he had been looking from ever since he had woken up. Shutting the box and getting up from the ground, she headed to where she knew Steve was.

* * *

Somehow, Darcy managed to drag herself up to the rooftop of the Tower later, where she knew Steve usually hung out. Opening the door as quietly as she could, she came upon the site of Steve sitting on the edge, drawing something in his sketchbook. He looked so at peace for once in his life, she didn't want to ruin it, but she knew she had too.

With a sigh, she let go of the door, allowing it to announce her presence. Steve looked from what he had been drawing, a frown on his face. He didn't like to be interrupted. The frown quickly disappeared into a smile when he noticed who it was.

"Hey Darcy!" Steve said cheerfully, sitting down his sketchbook beside him.

"Hey Steve," Darcy whispered, the box seeming to get heavier all of sudden. Steve immediately notice she wasn't her usual self and adopted a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, getting up from where he had been sitting.

Darcy opened her mouth to reply, but stopped, her words stuck in her throat. Giving a cough, she tried again but still wasn't able too.

"Do you want me to take that box for you, it seems a little heavy," Steve questioned politely, noticing her glancing down at the box.

"Actually, this is for you," Darcy said, cutting him off, "Director Fury asked me to give it to you. I don't know how he got it."

She handed the box of to him, not knowing what to do afterwards. She awkwardly stood there while he sat it on the ground to open it. She knew the exact moment he read who they were from because his curious expression disappeared and his face lost all color.

He sat there for a moment, hands shaking, a letter in his hands. Darcy rubbed the back of her neck, for once in her life not knowing what to say.

"Hey, I'm just going to leave you to read through them, okay? If you need me, text me." Darcy started for the door, feeling like this was the best option.

"Stop," Steve whispered from behind her, "Can you stay with me?"

Darcy didn't even think about answering, she walked to where he was now sitting on the ground and plopped down.

"Sure, I will stay as long as you want me too." She smiled at him when he shot her a grateful look.

"Thank you," and that was the last word that was spoken for the next couple of hours, as a soldier out of his time finally got to say his goodbyes.


	13. The Puppy

_**I should have time to write more now that my play is over with. Thank gosh. The performance went okay. Kind of scary. :D**_

_**I do not own the Avengers nor Thor**_

_**Pairings: None**_

* * *

**The Puppy**

"Oh come on Tony! How can you say no to this face?" Darcy exclaimed, holding up the puppy she was talking about. She even added in her pouting for good measure.

"I refuse! REFUSE! To have a dog in my tower! A tower which holds so many technological things that a dog could ruin!" Tony shouted, getting tired of an argument that had been going on for a long time.

"Oh come on, having a puppy is fun!" Darcy said, cuddling the Labrador to her chest.

"They have fleas, are annoying, have accidents, and so many more things!"

"I will take care of it I promise!" Tony gave Darcy a look, which she completely ignored.

"Okay, how about this. I will give you a trial basis. If anything bad happens, the puppy goes," Tony finally said with a sigh, his shoulders slumping. He just wanted to get back to his lab but Darcy had stopped him before he made it. Sometimes he swore J.A.R.V.I.S. helped her.

"Thanks!" Darcy squealed, giving him a hug with the arm not busy holding the sleeping puppy.

"I am going to go take the puppy on a walk, but can you hold it while I go get the leash," she asked him after she released him from the hug. Before he could answer, she shoved the puppy into his arms, and raced out of the room.

Tony awkwardly hugged the puppy to his chest, staring wide-eyed in the direction she had disappeared. Holding the puppy arm length away he glared at it. It titled its head.

"Okay let's get one thing straight, I don't like you. At all," Tony remarked, hold the puppy closer to his face. It blinked sleepily at him before licking him on the cheek.

"Please tell me you did not just lick this perfection," he whispered, his eye twitching. It gave him another lick.

He huffed walking over to the couch to sit the puppy down. Pointing at it, he glared.

"Bad puppy. No licky." It yawned again and rolled over in its back.

Tony walked over to the other side of the couch and sat down as far away from the animal as he could. He had wanted a puppy when he had been younger, but when he had asked, Howard had said no. He had said it was a distraction from his studies and no matter how much his mother said every young kid needed a pet, the answer was the same.

Closing his eyes, Tony allowed himself to relax, his mind forgetting the fact that he had something he was working on. He was really just that tired. Before he was completely asleep, he felt the puppy crawl over and lay its head on his leg. He opened his eyes tiredly, glancing down at it. Taking his hand, he rested it on its head, petting its soft black fur.

"You know," he said stretching, "you are pretty cute, but don't tell Darcy I said that." and with that, he fell into some much needed sleep.

* * *

"J.A.R.V.I.S., please tell me you are recording this," Darcy whispered, peeking into the room she had left Tony in.

"I have been since the beginning Miss Darcy. You did ask me to record anything Tony may find embarrassing in the future for your own use."

"You are the man! I now have something that will guarantee me being able to keep the puppy." Darcy rubbed her hands together evilly.

"Oh and, J.A.R.V.I.S.? Please make sure you send this to Pepper too," Darcy commented, walking over to the couch, a blanket now in her hands. She lifted up the puppies head and laid the blanket over Tony, before she laid the puppies head back down.

"Already sent Miss Darcy," he said, turning down the lights as she walked out of the room.

"Now I have to think of a name for the puppy," Darcy mumbled, shutting the door, walking down the hallway.

* * *

_**Hey guys! It up to you what the puppy is going to be named! I need some ideas and then I will create a poll on my account for you guys to vote for! I plan on writing future one-shots with the puppy, so soon would be very nice. Leave a review with the name!**_


	14. A Break

_**I don't know if I like this chapter...some feedback would be very much appreciated! :D**_

_**I do not own Thor nor the Avengers**_

_**Pairings: None**_

* * *

**A Break**

Darcy stared at the intimidating door standing before her. It wasn't the most welcoming site, with its dark color and height, but she still knew she had to open it. The person she wanted to talk to just happened to be behind that door. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself down. It didn't work.

"I've tased a God before. I can do this," she whispered to herself, trying to shake away her nerves. Darcy patted her purse, where she usually put the taser. The comforting shape of it relaxed her just a tad.

She reached forward and pushed opened the door, walking right in like she owned the place. Walking straight towards the desk in the center of the room, she slammed her hands on the table, making some of the items on the desk rattle, and one fall. She winced.

Giving a nervous laugh, she bent down and picked it up, exhaling a big breath when she noticed it wasn't broken. Getting back up, she placed it on the desk carefully and slammed her hands down again. Nothing fell this time.

"Miss Lewis may I help you with something?" asked Director Fury, looking up from the paper he had been writing, a frown on his face. Now that she thought of it, Darcy couldn't remember one time when she had seen him smile. It would probably be painful for him. He might burst into flames or something.

"I-" she began, but then stopped, the words stuck in her throat.

"Because if I can't, I would ask you please to leave." Darcy didn't answer; she stood frozen, staring at his eye patch.

A giggle escaped her mouth, causing her to slap a hand over it. She crossed her eyes, trying to not look at it. Fury stared at her oddly, before putting down the pen he had been writing with.

"Is there something wrong Miss Lewis?" he asked calming, his eyelid twitching. He knew what was wrong.

Ever since Darcy had first seen his eye patch, she couldn't stop making puns or jokes about it. Some of them she bet he had heard before thousands of times, but that didn't stopped her from using them.

I mean come on, could you blame her? There were so many possibilities!

It was like a reflex for her now, without her even thinking about it. They just came out, and Fury didn't like her that much because of it. That's why she tried to avoid him as much as possible.

"Arrrrrrr!" she mumbled to herself, making a hook with her hand, before she burst out into giggles. Fury just gave a sigh.

"Where's your parrot?" she questioned, grinning at him.

"I shot it when it started to annoy me," he deadpanned, looking her straight in the face with his one eye. Darcy started to laugh again.

"If you are done, can you leave?" he asked irritated. Darcy shook herself, relaxing, happy that she had gotten it out.

"I actually came here to ask a favor of you," she said, sitting down sideways on the chair in front of his desk, throwing her legs over on one side. Her flip-flops plopped off her feet, making a smacking noise when they hit the ground.

"No, I will not authorize a law banning everyone but you from drinking coffee nor will I allow you to sell the personal effects of the Avengers online for a profit," Fury stated firmly, used to her asking these questions.

"Oh come on! Do you know how much money Clint's shirt or Steve's sock would sell for? I could retire and never work another day in my life!" she argued.

"We have had this discussion many times and each time the answer is no. Why must you come in here to bother me about it again?" Fury glared at her.

"That's not what I was going to ask this time though! I promise! Do you really think so little of me?" Darcy gasped; hand on her forehead, a sad look on her face.

"Get on with it Lewis. I have reports to finish." Darcy's face immediately turned serious and she moved to sit properly on the chair.

"You need to cancel the interviews for the Avengers tomorrow and give them the day off." Darcy looked at him seriously, her lips pulled into a frown.

"And why should I do that?" he asked, his face cleared of emotion. "Having them answer the press is good for their reputation. It makes the public like them more so when they accidentally destroy something in a fight, they don't get in trouble for it. Do you know how many buildings they end up ruining before they win?"

"They need a break!" Darcy spit, uncharacteristically mad. She started pacing the room, barefoot, running her hands through her hair.

"They might be superheroes, but they are also people! People who get tired, stressed, and overworked! They need time to relax and have fun! Something that has been denied for them! I haven't seen Steve nor Natasha relax in weeks! Clint stays up in the air vents and only comes down to eat, sleep, and fight. Tony and Bruce work themselves to the point of exhaustion! Thor hasn't been able to spend time with Jane in forever! THEY NEED A BREAK!"

There was silence in the office for what seemed like hours before Fury sighed, rubbing his hands on his face tiredly.

"They can have the next week off, but after that, they report straight back to the training room." Darcy's face broke out into a smile and she ran around the desk to give the uncomfortable Fury a hug.

"Thank you!" she squealed, before kissing him on the cheek. She sprinted out of the room, dogging Maria Hill who was coming in to see what all the yelling was about.

"What was that about sir?" she questioned, sitting some more reports down on the desk, causing him to glare at the papers, which sadly looked like incident reports, probably dealing with Stark. Again.

"Nothing important," he began before continuing, "I need you to keep an eye on Darcy Lewis. She might be useful in the future."

"Understandable, I will do so," Maria promised, starting to walk out of the room.

"Oh, and Agent Hill, please return these shoes to Miss Lewis, before she comes back and I get a worse headache" he demanded, pointing towards the flip-flops. She reached over and grabbed them, but before she could walk out of the room, Fury managed to take a glance at them.

They had pirates on them.

An eyebrow started to twitch again.


	15. The Naming Ceremony

_**So many people gave me such good names that I had a hard time picking what I should call it, but in the end, this one won. Thank you to everyone who gave me ideas it made me very happy!**_

_**I do not own Thor nor the Avengers**_

_**Pairing: None**_

**Thank you to Unicorn_Lady and CupKatyCakes from Archive of Our Own who gave me the ideas for the name the puppy! :D**

* * *

**The Naming Ceremony**

Clint stared at the puppy. It stared back at him. He started glaring at it. It licked his nose, causing him to jerk back.

"Okay, you win," he mumbled, whipping his nose on his sleeve, ignoring the smirking Natasha. He stopped when a sudden question popped into his mind.

"Actually, hold up. Why is there a puppy in the Tower?" His question seemed to summon Darcy, who flounced into the room and grabbed the puppy. He watched confused as she walked back out. Before she left, she called over her shoulder,

"Be in the living room in 5 minutes! The naming ceremony is about to begin."

* * *

Steve hummed, tilting his head. There was something off with his sketch. For some reason, his friends standing in the picture looked boring and plain, something they were certainly not. That meant there was a thing missing from the picture that would tie it all together. Maybe it needed more shading? He reached for the pencils he had sat beside him, eyes still on the picture. His hand searched around, trying to find one, but it came up empty.

Curious now, he put down the sketch and looked for one of the pencils he had brought. They weren't there. His forehead wrinkled, still trying to think of where they could have gone. He didn't want to lose those. They were the good ones and they had also been a present from Darcy.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed what seemed to be like one sitting on the ground. Getting out of his seat, he walked towards it. There was another a little further ahead of him.

It was like a trail.

Now very curious, he followed it, picking them up as he went.

When he picked up one of the last ones, he came upon the site of Darcy Lewis scolding a puppy; a very guilty puppy that seemed to be holding what he was looking for in his mouth. He cleared his throat, bringing the attention to him. The puppy dropped the pencil and raced towards him, happy to meet someone new.

He caught the furry bundle when it jumped at him. Giving a laugh, he starting petting it, noticing how soft its fur was.

"Ah, sorry about that Steve! He ran away and when I finally found him, he had already been chewing on them," Darcy said, smiling at the site of the two playing tug-a-war with one of the pillows from the nearby couch Steve had picked up.

"Oh it's okay Darcy. What's his name?" he asked, laughing when the puppy gave a playful growl. Darcy came over and picked the puppy up, grinning at him.

"There is a naming ceremony later in the living room, come and hear for yourself!" and with that she left, taking the animal with her.

Steve stood there for a second, before he started heading towards where she had said it would be. Maybe being away from the sketch for a little while would allow him to see what it was missing.

* * *

"Hey Bruce! Did you eat the rest of my sandwich?" Tony called across the lab at Bruce, who was working on a computer.

"No Tony. You probably finished it off yourself," Bruce mumbled, pushing up his slipping glasses.

"Actually, I maybe able to answer that!" Darcy said, walking into the lab unannounced, causing Tony to glare up at the ceiling, knowing his A.I. had let her in.

"The puppy probably ate it. I kind of lost track of him for a couple of minutes," she said, walking over to Bruce's station and leaning against it. She starting poking Bruce, who was used to it and didn't even blink. Darcy pouted.

"You still have that beast?" Tony questioned, walking over to her while popping blue-berries into his mouth.

"Yeah, and the naming ceremony is right now if you are curious enough. Also, go get Thor and Jane for me while you're at it," Tony hummed while Bruce looked up confused.

"We will be there after we get the two lovebirds," Tony finally answered, before pushing her out of the lab.

"When did she get a dog?" Bruce probed, his forehead crinkling in confusion.

"It would be best not to ask. Now come on, we have a God to find before a naming ceremony."

* * *

"I have gathered you all here today for the naming of a new companion in the Tower," Darcy announced, holding up the puppy, which barked. She had manged to find him sniffing around the trash in the kitchen, thanks to J.A.R.V.I.S. He was a slippery puppy.

Everyone was sitting in the living room, looking up at Darcy, who had somehow managed to find a pedestal to use. Natasha and Tony were standing towards the back, leaning on a wall while the rest were all sitting on the couch. Thor and Jane were cuddling, towards the end of the furniture. Steve was sitting in the middle while Clint was slouched on the other corner, looking like he was almost asleep.

"It was probably one of the toughest things I have had to do in a long time. It had to be perfect, you know? I couldn't name it something stupid like Dummy," she winked in the direction she knew Tony was, showing she was joking.

"Hey! That is the perfect name! If the shoe fits!" Tony whined, before Natasha gave him a little shove to shut him up.

"Anyway! The final name of our new energetic ball of joy is..." she paused for an uncomfortable amount of time, causing the others to either roll their eyes or look concerned.

"Lady Darcy! Have you lost your voice?" Thor asked, his eyes panicking. Jane placed a hand on his chest.

"She's just doing it to be dramatic," Jane said, rolling her eyes when Darcy still didn't speak.

"His name is Nick Furry! But just call him by his nickname, Bug, if you want to or if Fury is in the general area. We don't need to give him anymore reason to not like me." The puppy gave an excited bark, wanting to be sat down, which Darcy quickly did. It ran in the direction of Tony, who had started laughing, prancing around his feet.

Darcy smiled at all the Avengers, who were all crowding around the puppy, petting him. When she had got him from the pound, it wasn't just her she had in mind. She knew that sometimes certain people in the Tower had moments where they didn't want human company, but they still needed someone. So, getting a dog was the perfect solution. It would help, and also, she knew that haft of the people in this room had never had the opportunity to have a pet, which was a crime in Darcy's eyes.

"Hey Darcy, is Bug okay?" Bruce suddenly asked, causing Darcy to walk over to where they all were.

"Yeah, he doesn't look too good," Steve commented, backing away so Darcy could check him out. With one look, she adopted a look of pure horror, causing the others to back away, Thor pulling Jane to hide behind him. Before Darcy could say anything, there was the sound of water tinkling, making Darcy wince. She looked up at the suddenly furious Tony with a small, guilty smile on her face.

"I'll clean it up?" she said, rubbing the back of her neck.

* * *

After the whole mess was cleaned up, they all headed back to where they had been, while Darcy headed outside with Bug. Steve walked back to were his sketchbook was, a small smile on his face. There was never a dull day in the Avengers Tower and that was nice. Dull meant boring. And boring meant he would start thinking about unpleasant memories which he would rather leave behind him.

Grabbing his sketchbook and a pencil, Steve glared at the picture, frustrated. It was still missing something. Suddenly, he had an idea.

He quickly started to draw something near the center of the paper, a look of concentration on his face. With a satisfied smile, he ripped it out of the sketchbook and folded it, putting it into his pocket.

If someone were to see the picture, they would have seen a very interesting thing.

They would have seen Clint smiling, arm around a smirking Natasha, no dark thoughts lingering in their mind, too busy having fun. Next to Natasha stood a beaming Thor, with a blushing Jane on his back. Darcy, who was being carried bridal style by a smug Tony, was laughing at the awkward looking Steve, who had almost been kicked in the face by Darcy's feet on accident, but ended up catching them. Bruce was on the ground in the middle of the picture, grinning and playing with the happy Bug, who tied the picture together with his wagging tail.

They looked like a family, which wasn't far from the truth. Sure they weren't blood related, but in every other way, they were family.

A sudden shout startled Steve.

"DARCY! BUG JUST WENT TO THE BATHROOM ON MY BED!" The enraged voice of Tony screamed.

Steve gave an exasperated sigh and left to go make sure they wouldn't kill each other.

Family had a nice ring to it.


	16. Little Sister

_**This is sad! **_

_**Warnings: DEATH! **_

_**Please don't read this if you can't stomach that! I don't want you to be effected by my story in a negative way! **_

_**Pairings: None**_

_**I do not own The Avengers nor Thor**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Little**** Sister**

Darcy's stared at the phone she was holding in her hands, shocked. Her mind was trying to process what she just heard, but all she could focus on was the loud ringing in her ears. She didn't even realize her hands were shaking until the phone dropped with a loud, startling bang.

The sound made her jump, shaking her out of the daze she had fallen into. She glanced around the balcony she had walked out onto when the call had come in, the noise of the party Stark was throwing heard in the background. The wind blew her hair around her face, making her aware that she was crying. She touched her cheeks hesitantly, her hands still shaking.

Her grandmother, Dixie, was dead.

Darcy gave a choking sob, dropping her head into her hands. Soon she was bawling, her mind not wanting to grasp the information she had just gotten.

The person, who had always been there for her, was gone. Who would tell her she was being stupid or immature? Who would call her every day to just to ask how she was and spend the next 2 hours talking about their day? Who?

Darcy's mother and father had traveled a lot when she was younger, so she was always sent to stay with Dixie. Most of her childhood was spent staying with her.

She remembered learning how to cook with Dixie. Of course, it hadn't been something Darcy had been good at right away. She might have even started a fire or two, which had shown her how fast her grandmother could move. They use to laugh at the memory all the time.

When Darcy's boyfriend had dropped her the day before prom to go out with another girl, saying she was prettier than Darcy, Dixie had been right there for her. She stayed up and watched movies with Darcy, gossiping the whole time about other people. She made Darcy feel beautiful again by playing with her hair and telling her she was beautiful no matter what that stupid guy said.

She had been the person who pushed Darcy to go to college and do something with her life.

The most important thing of all, was that she had believed in Darcy while no one else had. While Darcy herself hadn't.

The door opened to the balcony, but Darcy didn't turn around. She didn't care who it was, just as long as they didn't see her face like this. She cleared her face quickly by wiping her tears away and turned around to greet the person with a fake smile.

Her smile fell for a second when she noticed who it was. It was Natasha, the one person she wasn't really close to. She was also the person Darcy was kind of ashamed to act weak in front of. Natasha was so strong and here Darcy was, crying like a baby.

"Hey! Can I help you with anything?" Darcy tried to ask brightly, failing completely if the little frown Natasha had on her face was anything to go by.

"What happened," Natasha asked, almost emotionless, if it weren't for the small tone of concern heard in her voice.

"Nothing! I was-," Darcy cut off when she noticed the look she was getting. All the fake confidence and bravo escaped her being, making her shrink into herself. She was almost curled into herself when she felt someone's hands resting on her shoulders, making her look up.

Natasha was standing before her, her eyes soft. Darcy had never seen such a look in the assassins eyes before, and that is what finally caused her to break down again.

"My grandmother," she somehow made out between sobs, "died earlier today. I just got the call."

Arms wrapped around her, surrounding her in the smell of roses and the feeling of warmth. Darcy wrapped her arms back around Natasha and slowly sunk to the ground with her. She tried to find the strength Natasha always seemed to have in every situation. Her shoulders shook with the strength of her sobs. She buried her head into Natasha shoulder.

A hand come up and starting running through her hair. The only person who had every played with her hair this gently before had been her grandmother. It felt nice, having a calming effect on Darcy. No words were said for a while, but then she started to pick up a song being sang, that was gradually getting louder each second.

Natasha was softly singing to her in Russian. Her singing voice had an almost throaty quality to it, suiting Natasha's character perfectly. It was a beautiful song, making Darcy start to slowly relax. She was almost asleep when the song regretfully ended. But before she finally actually fell asleep, she felt a kiss on her forehead.

"Shhhhh everything is alright сестренка. I am here."

* * *

**сестренка**: Little sister in Russian...

I hope...

If its incorrect please DM me. I would greatly appreciate it! :D Thank you for reading!


	17. The Dogs Out of the Bag

_**This chapter is so bad it makes me want to cry. I have been so stressed out with school that my creative writing is kind of slacking. Please review and tell me what I could have done better or if its okay! I really appreciate when your guys do and it makes my day to get the email saying someone did. :D**_

_**I do not own the Avengers nor Thor**_

_**Pairings: None**_

* * *

**The Dogs Out of the Bag**

"Are you guys ready?" Clint asked Thor and Darcy, who were sitting side-by-side at a picnic table in the park. Thor gave a big, goofy smile while Darcy just grinned wickedly.

"Okay, let me repeat the rules for you guys, because I know someone will cheat if I don't." Clint glared at Darcy, who just smiled back at him innocently. Today was a big day for the people in the Avengers tower. It was the day question that had been buzzing in all their heads finally got answered.

Who would win in an eating contest: Darcy or Thor?

When the issue had been brought up, everyone had sided with Thor. Seriously, who wouldn't? He was a God that could eat his weight and more in food. He was used to having feast every night for supper and then more. The odds were in his favor.

So, the bets had been placed and Thor had the most supporters. Darcy, and curiously enough Fury (how did he even know about it?), being the only ones placing their money on herself.

"No feeding the food to animals under the table, no trying to sabotage the other player, and when the time ends you must be done with the food in your mouth to count it as a whole point. If you finish all 50 hot-dogs before the time ends, you win." Darcy and Thor nodded along with the rules, Darcy looking insulted when he mentioned the animal under the table.

Everyone turned to stare at her, some with their arms crossed and others with their eyebrows raised.

She guiltily grabbed Bug from under the table and handed him to the smirking Tony. Walking back to the table, she noticed the two plates of steaming hot-dogs, making her stomach growl. Darcy was ready for this.

She rubbed her hands together and sat down next to the also drooling Thor. She nudged him with a grin, winking at him. He just stared back with a matching grin, a competitive glint in his eye.

"Ready, set…GO!" Clint said, bringing down a cheesy Avengers flag he had brought with him.

Thor immediately starting stuffing his face, everyone cheering in the background, even the usual quiet Steve. Darcy went at a slower pace, drinking some water when she felt the need to. She knew she sounded cocky, but she would win. It wasn't her first eating contest. Oh man, college had been wild. She snorted at the memory.

"COME ON DARCY! EAT FASTER!" Tong screamed, getting really into it. Darcy paused, stopping the food that was going in her mouth. She turned around slowly and glowered at him.

"Yell at me one more time and I will sweet talk Loki into pranking you nonstop." He shut his mouth after she said that, pretending to zip his lips and throw away the key.

The eating contest went on, food flying everywhere, which was mostly from Thor. He wasn't just eating the food, he was sucking it up like a vacuum cleaner, disgusting most of the girls watching and making the boys look at him in fascination. Bruce and Tony looked ready to study him like some sort of science experiment. Thor had downed about 49 hot-dogs before he gave a groan and dropped the last one back on his plate.

"Come on Thor! You're almost there! I have faith," Jane said, rubbing his back.

"I can't," Thor moaned, holding his stomach, "Lady Darcy has a strong spirit. She had defeated me." With that last sentence, he dropped his head face first into the last hot-dog.

Darcy was on number 49 and she quickly finished the last one. Everyone groaned, feeling their pockets get lighter with the money they lost. Darcy rubbed it in even more making sure to smack her lips and rub her belly.

"Well, that was good. Now, whats for desert?" She asked cheekily, taking a drink of water.

Darcy hopped out of her seat and skipped around to the rest of the Avengers, grabbing the money they were holding out. She counted it with an evil laugh, splitting the money in half. She walked over to where Fury appeared magically, like he always seemed to do. He held out his hand, which she slapped the money in.

"I win! Never doubt the stomach of a Darcy Lewis!" she sang, winking at them all before tucking the money into her bra. She heard a bark and looked around and found her dog rolling around in the grass, enjoying the sun.

"Aren't you just the cutest! Come here my little Nick Furry!" Darcy called, before stopping with a look of horror on her face. She turned around to where Fury was still standing with an eyebrow raised.

She rubbed the back of her head uncomfortably, petting the barking dog on the back, ignoring the drool he was getting on her.

"He had your...eye?"


	18. Pranking Time

_**I have like a really bad cold right now so I don't know how good this will be. I always try to update every Wednesday and Saturday, so I had to try to get a chapter out for your guys! Hopefully my cold goes away and I can write another for you guys later.**_

_**I do not own Thor nor the Avengers**_

_**Pairings: None**_

* * *

**The Salt Shaker**

Darcy reached over her plate of steaming food and grabbed the salt, her stomach grumbling from the smell of the delicious dinner Bruce had cooked.

Somewhere along the way, it had become usual for Bruce to cook all their meals. He was a genius at it and unlike everybody else, his food was actually eatable. He didn't burn the food, nor did he set the kitchen on fire. J.A.R.V.I.S. had gotten tired of putting out the fires for them and had actually kicked them out of the kitchen, banning them unless they had Bruce or Jane hovering over their shoulders like a worried mom. If they noticed anything wrong they were ready to kick you out.

Grabbing the salt, she tipped it over and the lid popped off, all the salt falling onto her food. She stood frozen for a couple of seconds, staring at her ruined dinner. If she tried to eat that, she didn't even know if she could keep it down.

"I didn't know you liked salt that much Darcy. That can't be healthy for you," Tony said from across her, smirking over the glass of milk he was drinking from. Bruce wouldn't allow him to drink, and was forcing him to drink more dairy products. You could always count on the mothering Bruce.

Darcy placed down the now empty salt shaker and glared at him. He sat there, still smug, while everyone else, but Thor, stopped eating to watch what was going on.

"Was this little prank something you put together Stark?" Darcy asked coldly, looking down at her now cooling salt filled food. She was too hungry right now to laugh at the joke. She pushed her food over to Thor, who ate it without complaining.

"Wow Lewis. Throwing out accusations now aren't we? Besides, my pranks wouldn't be as weak as that. That's something someone of your caliber would do," he said, while taking a bite of his food. That's it. Even if he hadn't done the prank, it was now a matter of honor. It was an insult to Darcy's pride, something she would not take lightly.

"I hope you know that this means war," Darcy declared, pushing back her chair and standing up. Tony copied her on the other end and they walked around the table, meeting halfway. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Darcy put out her hand.

"May the best prank win," she said, shaking his hand, making sure to squeeze extra hard. He didn't even wince.

"Which will be mine," he finished for her, before walking out of the kitchen, an excited bounce in his step. Darcy huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What an arrogant, conceited, big headed-!" she mumbled angrily to herself before storming out of the kitchen, a prank idea forming in her mind.

Everyone left at the table stared at the direction they had stormed out in an awkward silence. A laugh was heard.

All heads turned towards Steve, who was laughing so hard he was crying, something that was out of character for him.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Natasha asked suddenly, sitting down her fork with a surprised look on her face. Steve didn't answer; he just started laughing harder, a dorky sounding snort escaping, his body shaking.

"Wait," Bruce asked slowly, "are you saying that the salt thing was Steve's prank? I thought it was Clint!"

"Hey! I learned my lesson last time with Darcy!" Clint pouted, concentrating on pushing his peas around his plate, making a fortress with his mash-potatoes.

"No, it was me!" Steve managed to squeeze out between laughs and snorts.

"You better hope Darcy never finds out," Clint warned, wincing at the memory of all the bruises he had gotten the last time he pranked her. He learned his lesson.

"She will never know," Steve said, smiling, almost smirking at the others. A foreboding feeling fell upon his person, but he shook it off. He was safe.

Right?

* * *

Darcy stood outside the door, an evil grin appearing on her face.

"So Steve thinks he can prank me," she whispered to herself, rubbing her hands together.

"Oh he will pay. Yes he will!" An evil crackle escaped from Darcy, which she tried to muffle while walking back towards her room.

Even if she was kind of mad that he had pranked her, she was also very proud. It was really nice to see Steve escape his little bubble and branch out more It was nice to see him have fun and laugh. He was finally becoming more comfortable around them all, which was a big improvement from how it used to be.

But one thing was for sure. After all this, Darcy was going to have to teach him lessons on better pranks. Because seriously, the salt prank was one of the oldest in the book!

Also, who knew that Captain America had such a cute laugh? Darcy allowed her inner fangirl time to squeal. That snort was the cutest thing she had ever heard.

* * *

_**So, whenever I think of Steve's character, I like to think that when he starts laughing really hard, he snorts. I don't know, its kind of stupid, but I think it's really cute! :D**_

_**Hey also keep in mind that finals for me is coming up on the 27-28 so I might not be able to update as much as I usually do! Sorry but I want to do good. Thanks loves!**_


	19. Rain

**_Sorry it took so long for me to get such a small chapter out. I have semester tests in like 2 days and I have been studying non-stop. My brain is going to explode. AHHHHHHHHH_**

**_I do not own Thor nor the Avengers_**

**_Pairing: Bruce/Darcy kind of?_**

* * *

Bruce stared out into the darkening sky. It was going to rain, something that had always fascinated him for some reason.

He remembered how some people thought the rain could clean your soul of all the wrongs that you have done in your life. He had went to so many places which had religions who believed that rain could wash away all sins. He wished it was true.

The icy grey sky restlessly grumbled suddenly. The thick blackened clouds were dragged down by the heavy rain which it held in its delicate frame. The rain poured down over the city with a roar as Bruce watched it through the window. The sound of emptiness was disrupted by the loud boom of thunder the echoed in the sky.

Bruce opened the door of balcony and walked out into the downpour. The bone-chilling cold seemed unbearable in the howling wind and icy rain. The sound of thunder rolled through the area as another lightning bolt split the sky.

He ignored the coldness he felt and walked to the end of the balcony and looked over the city from the tower. Everyone looked so tiny from where he was. The flowers which Pepper had so carefully planted in pots were slowly drooping under the strength of the rain. His clothes were getting heavier with water every second, weighing him down just as his thoughts were.

The grief came in waves and threatened to consume him entirely. It was his master for now. A master who was not forgiving nor kind. He was at the mercy of its whims and at times it bit at him with such ferocity he feared it would leave him an empty shell of who he really was. It would take the Bruce part of him and rip it up into little bits, and then throw it out into the wind to be blown away.

The emptiness in his heart, the numbness pounding his brain, and the sheer nothingness that now took hold of his soul threatened to engulf him entirely. His legs buckled, knees sinking into the wet floor, he let his head toss back, and he gazed at the dark sky.

Regret washed over him like the long slow waves on a shallow beach. Each wave was icy cold and sent shivers down his spine. Was someone like him even allowed to feel regret for what he had done? Running his hand through his hair almost violently, he tried to push back the dark thoughts, something that was difficult for him to do.

Still, they sat there, on the forefront of his mind, teasingly whispering to him, mocking him.

It was his fault.

He was a monster.

He killed people.

No one loved or cared about him.

He was useless.

"Hey Bruce!" a muffle voice called from inside. Bruce barely heard it over the roar of the rain. He turned his head slowly, and was welcomed with the sight of Darcy grinning at him from inside.

"What are you doing outside? It raining!" she started laughing, but stopped, noticing the expression on his face. Concern quickly took over her face and she opened the door, stepping out into the downpour.

The coldness seeped through her clothes and chilled her skin, causing her to shiver. Walking to where he was kneeling on the ground, she wrapped an arm around him, startling him to flinch.

"You are not a monster." Bruce didn't even know how she knew what he was thinking, putting it off as something that was just Darcy.

Their friendship was interesting. She had a kind of brutal honesty that tested most friendships, but he appreciated it. He knew she wasn't lying to him because of that, which was reassuring. He always knew where he stood with her. He got the feeling that because she had so few good friends it made her loyalty to those who stuck with her something fierce.

Maybe it wasn't the rain the cleaned someone's soul, but the people around them. Gradually he became aware of how cold they both were. He slowly got up from where he had knelt and pulled up Darcy, wrapping an arm around her to help keep the warmth.

He stared into her eyes, trying to say something, anything. He wanted her to know how much she meant to him but he couldn't seem to form the correct words. The silence became deafening.

"Bruce," she said suddenly, looking at him straight in the eyes, "The fact that you feel guilt about the destruction you have accidentally made as the Hulk makes you human. Having regrets and guilt about something like this shows you are not monster. You didn't purposely try to destroy those things. It just happened."

She looked so sure of herself with her statement that he had to believe her. She opened her mouth to say something else but stopped herself with a great sneeze that shook her whole body.

"Opps," she giggled weakly, "I think I might have gotten sick."

Concern now appeared in his gaze and they walked inside.

"Man, that sneeze really ruined my speech. It sounded all-powerful and cool! I was just waiting for the right moment to strike a pose!" Darcy sighed, nudging him with a grin. He smirked back at her.

The blanket of the grey colored sky had started to disappear, allowing some sun to shine through. His mind slowly cleared once more, because Darcy had managed again to pull him back from the darkness that always threatened to consume him.

* * *

_**I am considering doing only a couple more chapters for this series of one-shots. I want to know what you guys think! I love writing but I feel like people might get bored with the story. Please PM or review. I would really appreciate it! Thank you for reading!**_


	20. Beautiful

_**Two updates in one day! SURPRISE! **_

_**I do not own Thor nor the Avengers**_

_**Pairing: Steve/Darcy**_

* * *

"You're beautiful," a voice whispered from behind Darcy, who had been watching the sunset on top the Tower. She turned, startled and came face to face with Steve Rogers. A blush appeared on her face.

"Me?" Darcy stuttered surprised, looking around to see if someone else had managed to sneak up here. Surely he wasn't talking about her. Thats a funny thought.

"Yes, could I uh," the tips of his ears turned red and he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. He gave a little cough to clear his throat. Darcy thought he was adorable.

"Could I draw you?" he asked, looking her straight in the eyes, seeming to get ready for rejection.

Darcy stared at him in shock, butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't remember the last time someone had called her beautiful and it hadn't been said so politely like this. She had actually ended up tasing the last guy who had because he decided after complimenting her he was allowed to touch her butt.

He sure had a change of mind after she had knocked him down on his ass. She scoffed at the memory. Some guys were pigs.

"Are you sure you want to draw me?" she asked, suddenly feeling very shy and insecure. She wrapped her arms around her waist, looking at him from beneath her lashes.

He stared at her for a second before straightening his posture and taking out his sketchbook from under his arm. He walked a little closer and smiled a goofy smile at her, his eyes shining.

"Yes."

"Okay." Darcy said, suddenly gaining back her confidence, "Where do you want me?"

* * *

Steve wandered up the stairs to the top of the Tower, a frown on his face. Lately his sketches seemed to be bland and he wasn't enjoying drawling anymore, and that worried him. It had been one of the only things that had helped him cope with everything.

What would he do without it?

He pushed open the door, hoping the sunset would stir some creative juices in him. When the door was open, he looked up and came upon on of the most beautiful things he had even seen in his life.

Darcy Lewis sat on the edge of the roof, brown hair framing her heart-shaped face. Even from where he was he could see how her brown eyes seemed to have a permanent mischievous glint to them. The glasses she wore made them even bigger and brighter on her face. Her red lips were pursed in a worried way, like some sort of thought was bothering her.

She was dressed in plain, comfortable clothes that seemed to be falling apart and been worn many times. The loose pants and shirt hide most of her curvy figure, which he knew she had. He blushed a little at the thought. But that wasn't what was distracting Steve.

The sun was shining on her just perfectly, making her whole face have some sort of unearthly glow to it. It seemed to define her high cheekbones more, making her face seem sharper than it usually was. It also brought out the freckles she had on her nose and cheeks, something Steve found absolutely charming. He had never noticed it before, but her unruly curly hair had gold in it, something the natural light brought out.

She was stunning, a sight to behold.

Steve let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, his heart beating wildly. He gripped his sketchbook tighter with his hands, noticing how they were sweating. Grabbing the sketchbook, he tucked it under his arm, coming to a decision.

He had to draw her.

* * *

Darcy sat as still as she could, trying not to move as she felt his eyes seemly caressing her skin. Her hands fumbled around with the frayed fabric of her sweatshirt before she dropped her hand onto her jean covered lap. She still couldn't get over the fact that he wanted to draw her.

Not Jane, who was someone she often found herself jealous of. She was naturally pretty and it showed. Many guys flocked around Jane, drawn to her sweet personality and pretty looks. He wasn't even drawing Natasha, someone who had a sort of dangerous beauty that hit you right away when you were in the room with her and you never forgot her face.

He was drawing boring, plain, Darcy Lewis.

She sat there for what felt like hours before she heard the sound of him moving. She got up and walked towards him, curious to see how others thought she looked.

"Can I see it?" she asked softly, standing right before him. He seemed to hesitate for a second before handing it over to her.

She looked down at the picture and let out a gasp.

The girl was beautiful. There was no way this could be her. She never saw herself like this when she looked in the mirror. When she looked at her own appearance, there was nothing special to her, but this sketch seemed to say otherwise. She almost started to ask him if this was really her and not someone else he had started to draw because he was already bored. She stopped herself though because the person was wearing the same clothes as her and had her glasses.

Is this what other people saw?

Darcy handed it back to him.

"It's beautiful," she said, looking down at her ratty converse shoes. A finger lifted her face up and she looked into Steve's eyes. He smiled at her in his boyish way.

"The picture isn't even half as pretty as the girl in person."

"Aren't you a flatter?" she said, smirking at him.

"It's true." Darcy looked at him before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you."

* * *

_**Hey! Again I wanted to say reviews keep me going. They tell me if I should keep writing or not. I still need to know if you guys want me to do many more chapters or if you think this story has run its time and that I should stop soon. :D **_


	21. Movie Night

_**Sorry this took so long to go out and that its so short. Schools finally out for me, so I spent the last couple of days just sleeping and reading other fanfiction! Enjoy!**_

_**Pairings: None**_

_**I do not own Thor nor the Avengers.**_

* * *

**Movie Night**

Darcy looked around the room at everyone that had gathered for movie night. They all sat in scattered positions around, some sitting while others were laying.

"What movie are we going to watch?" asked Darcy curiously as she grabbed a handful of Clint's popcorn. He glared at her and moved it further away, guarding it from other hungry hands.

"I think we should watch a movie with a great battle!" Thor said from the couch where he was cuddling the sleeping Jane. It was really cute and Darcy knew that when Jane woke up she would blush like she usually did.

"I think we should watch my Biography," Tony winked at them, eating some ice-cream. Darcy gave a giggle at that, her hand coming up to cover her mouth.

"Someone is full of themselves," Natasha snorted from behind Darcy, sitting on the arm of the couch. Darcy had somehow managed to convince her to braid her hair again, something which she had found out Natasha was very good at. She also found out that Natasha enjoyed it.

"I've got the perfect movie!" Darcy laughed suddenly, jumping up from her spot, her hair half braided. She moved over to the movies and picked one up, hiding it from everyone. She put it in the DVD player and skipped back to her seat, ruffling Steve's hair as she did so. He gave her a mock glare from his spot on the ground.

"What movie is it?" Bruce question curiously from besides Tony, who had been using his lap as a footrest. Bruce gave a sigh and shoved them off his lap, ignoring Tony's look of anger as he did so.

"You shall see," Darcy whispered mysteriously, a smile appearing on her face. They all turned their attention towards the movie and it soon became clear what movie she had chosen.

"Really Darcy?" Clint groaned; throwing his head back in mock disappointment.

"Come on guys! It's the best movie ever!" Everyone just stared at her, small smile on their faces as she went off into a rant about the movie.

"What is the movie called," Steve asked, having never seen it before.

"It's called Mulan!" Darcy proudly stated, "and you are going to love it."

So that's how the Avengers were stuck watching Mulan, a movie they all knew that Darcy loved. It was nice for them to have a break from fighting and they all allowed their bodies and minds to relax.

"I'll make a man out of yooooooouuuu!" Darcy bellowed out, waking Jane and causing the rest of the team to wince. Pillows were quickly thrown in her direction, smacking her in the face.

Darcy crossed her arms in a huff. She make sure to glare at them all, scoffing at the innocent expressions they put on. She grabbed a couple of the pillows and lobbed them back at those who had thrown them.

"Jerks, can't appreciate a gift when they hear it," she mumbled angrily to herself, before going back to the movie.

Later when Darcy had went down to Tony's lab to bring him a snack, she had found him blasting the soundtrack to Mulan and singing along. After she made sure J.A.R.V.I.S made a copy of it to use as revenge, she teased him a little bit. If they thought her voice was bad, Tony's was horrible.

* * *

_**I really want to attempt to write Loki into one of these one-shots but I am so scared he will be OOC. He is such a difficult character to write because he has so many layers you could write. **_

_**Shrugs**_

_**I will try some more later. :D**_


	22. Action Movies are all Lies

_**Okay guys...here it is...my attempt at writing Loki. If I am honest with myself, I hate it with a burning passion. Hopefully you guys won't. It was really hard for me to write but I hope you enjoy it. :D**_

_**Pairing: None really. Could kind of be Darcy/Loki somewhat?**_

_**I do not own the Avengers nor Thor**_

* * *

**Action Movies are all Lies**

For once in her life, Darcy could say she was honestly disappointed in something and it was all S.H.I.E.L.D's fault.

You see, ladies and gentlemen, Darcy had decided to make today the day she was going to attempt to break into their high security section, which in all honestly, she shouldn't have been able to even get past the front desk.

But she had, and quite easily too.

It wasn't like she was noticeable, she make sure of that. Like in any good spy movie, she had dressed all in black and pulled off the look of with a suspicious hood and glasses that just screamed 'hey! LOOK AT ME! I am up to no good!'

Still, she wasn't caught. It got to the point that she was even bored. Where was the suspense and explosions she had been promised? Where was the hot spy guy she would end up walking off into the sunset with? Where was the near-death experience that would that would suddenly help her answer a question that had been bothering her her whole life?

And above all, where were the lazers she would escape by showing how flexible she really was, something that had been earned by many hard (and forced) years of gymnastics? Darcy finally thought she would be able to show off a skill unknown by everyone that knew her. She was disappointed.

Had she really been lied to her whole life by those stupid action movies she always watched?

Darcy sighed and nonchalantly skipped through the hall of the prison section of S.H.I.E.L.D. She still had a very important mission she had to complete. There was a certain prisoner here who could answer her all important question.

She finally came upon the door she had been looking for and swiped it with the keycard she had taken from Fury. How he didn't notice was a mystery. That guy seemed to have eyes or an eye in the back of his head.

She opened the door and was greeted by the sight greatest prankster in all of history, Loki. Darcy could barely hold back the dreamy sigh when she saw him. She started to get butterflies in her stomach when she noticed he had turned his head to glance at her, but they disappeared when he looked away with a roll of his eyes, apparently deeming her unimportant.

Anger quickly wormed its up into her chest and she opened her mouth and spoke without a thought.

"Wow, the great God of Mischief imprisoned by us lowly mortals? I have to say, I am very, very disappointed," she made sure so scoff in disbelief.

He seemed to glare at her before moving so fast she couldn't see him and slamming his hands on the glass prison he was stuck in. Darcy barely held back the flinch of surprise. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and her throat seemed to get even drier by the second.

"What did you say, mortal?" he hissed, glaring at her darkly, hair falling around his face.

"Tsk tsk. Temper my dear God of Mischief," she drawled, sitting down on a very convenient chair and inspecting her nails.

He seemed to stare at her oddly for a second before a smirk appeared on his face. He made sure it bluntly obvious and ran his eyes up and down her figure, seeming to check her out. Darcy swore if she was a cat her fur would be standing up on end.

"Why are you here Darcy Lewis?" he questioned with a dark smirk, mockingly saying her name.

Darcy really didn't want to know how he knew her name. She knew she probably wouldn't like the answer and would probably want to leave before she had even gotten what she had come here for.

"I need your expertise," she said bluntly, walking towards the glass where he was standing. He cocked his head at her like a bird, curiosity running through his eyes.

"What type of expertise?" he asked; now seeming a little bit more interested than he had been a second ago.

"I need pranking advice." He pulled back from the glass, showing the surprise he felt at her request.

"And why would I help you? What do I get out of it?" he finally replied after a couple minutes of him staring at her.

Darcy let out the breath she hadn't even know she had been holding in. Those eyes could be very uncomfortable to be watched with at time. They seem to know her every thought.

"I will record the results," she began, and hurried with the next part when she noticed he seemed disappointed with the reply, "because honesty, what else are you going to do while you are stuck in that cage?"

"Hmmm," he hummed out, still not looking like it was a good enough reason for him being forced to be in her presence any longer then he had too.

"Wait!" Darcy suddenly said, "The pranks will be pulled on the Avengers and Thor will be the first! I will also…"

Darcy racked her brain, trying to come up with something else that would appeal to him. What would make him want to work with her? He mind ran though billions of ideas, trying to think of something that would work.

"I will warn you of any possible thing that S.H.I.E.L.D. may be doing in the near future that could affect you in any way, as long as it won't get me in trouble," she finally decided after thinking for a while.

She had caught his attention now, she noticed smugly. Still, she had to remember who he was, because she knew he would want something else possibly.

"Deal," he finally answered, an emotion that seemed like mischief and delight passing thought his eyes.

"Also the pranks cannot be harmful to the person they are being pulled on," she blurted out, a smile over taking her face, excitement also building in her veins. He just nodded slowly.

"This is the start of a beautiful friendship!" Darcy declared before dragging the chair over closer to the glass wall with a screech.

"Indeed it seems to be," he replied, his features seeming to get lighter with anticipation. Darcy thought it made him seem younger and a lot better looking, but she didn't say anything.

* * *

"Director! Darcy Lewis has entered the room and the plan is a go," a figure in uniform declared, looking up from the computer he was staring at to look at Fury. He nodded at the information, before he too looked at the computer.

"She still has no clue of our involvement in this?" Fury questioned, hands positioned behind his back.

"No Director, Darcy Lewis still remains clueless to our plans and to her part in them," the uniformed guy said, before typing something quickly in the computer.

"Let's see if Miss Lewis can pull of the seemly impossible act of the rehabilitation Loki," Fury pondered to himself quietly, before walking out of the room, because after all, if anyone could do it, it would be Darcy Lewis.

* * *

_**Like please don't get me wrong. One of my favorite pairings to read is Darcy/Loki but I never really realized how hard he was to write. AHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

_**Reviewing on this chapter would be very nice and it would make me confident I didn't completely mess up.**_

_**Ps: I kind of felt like Loki gave into Darcy's demands to easily?**_

_**Ps times 2: Should I try and take this one-shot and make it into a multiple chapter story?**_

_**Also, I made a cover for the story...how bad is it? :3 **_


	23. Trust

_**Hey guys! Thank you for the feedback last chapter! :D I loved waking up to all those emails!**_

_**Pairings: kind of Bruce/Darcy**_

_**I do not own Thor nor the Avengers**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

**Trust**

Darcy could barely contain her excitement as she slipped the scary mask over her face. This would work. It had to work! Right?

Footsteps sounded down the hallway, heading in the direction of her hiding spot, making her grin. She took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself for what she was about to do. As the footsteps were just about to pass her hiding spot, she ripped open the door and jumped out with a scream.

By then time she was done screaming, her throat felt raw and she had a huge headache. Hopefully her pain would not be in vain though and her plan had worked.

"Really Darcy?" Bruce asked dryly, before pushing his glasses back up and walking around her.

It hadn't worked.

Darcy could feel a pout appearing on her face. She reached up and tore off the bloody Halloween mask she had been using, before marching down the hallway in the opposite direction. Seriously, who would have thought it was this hard to make Bruce transform?

Maybe making him transform wasn't the best idea, but Darcy was a curious person, and when she was curious about something, she was persistent. Hopefully, her curiosity wouldn't cause any damage to the Tower like the last brilliant idea she had had. No matter how much Tony insisted (demanded) she wasn't going to pay for it. Besides, it was mostly his fault. He shouldn't have let her in his lab. Darcy and chemicals that could potentially explode, should not be allowed in the same room.

Muttering furiously to herself, she went in the direction of the kitchen, hoping some food would help her think of another idea. What else could she try to do?

"Whoa there Darcy!" Tony said upon seeing her stomping into the kitchen, "What's got your fur all ruffled up kitten?"

Darcy turned her death glare on him and threw her Halloween mask at his face. It smacked him before he could catch it, causing him splutter as the hair belonging to the mask got stuck in his mouth. Darcy could barely hold back a smirk as she watched his expression.

"Why don't you wear this Tony?" she asked sweetly while smiling, before saying, "It's much better looking than you!"

Darcy smiled proudly at her comeback, quite satisfied with herself. It looks like all the sass training Natasha had been drilling in her had worked finally. Nat would be so proud!

"She's got you there Tony!" the only other occupant in the kitchen, Clint, commented before laughing hysterically.

Grabbing a jar of peanut butter from a nearby cupboard, she snatched up a spoon and headed in the direction of her room for some quality thinking time. It seemed like plan A hadn't worked. Hopefully whatever plan B ended up being in the near future, would be successful.

* * *

Plan B was a fail. Honestly, Bruce had to have the patience of a saint, because by the end of that plan, he had a head full of spitballs. Darcy would have kept going, but she ran out of paper and needed to go get a drink. Plans C through J were also fails and she thought about calling it quits after the last one. Tying his shoelaces together hadn't work and he had even caught himself before he had tripped.

"Your ideas are getting weaker, Darcy," he had sighed after he caught himself on the table. Darcy had stormed out of the lab when he had started laughing at her sulking expression. He seemed to find her attempts funny!

And so, she decided she would only try one more time. Just one and then she would give up finally. It was time for Plan K.

Somehow, she found Bruce sitting in the living room, reading some sort of book that was the size of her head. Darcy grimaced, feeling the headache she knew she would've gotten for trying to read that book in one sitting with such low light as he was. Not saying she couldn't do it, she was actually much more intelligent than people gave her credit for, something she used to her advantage.

"Hey Bruce!" she said, before sitting down next to him. He just grunted in reply.

"Hey Bruce guess what?" No reply.

"Hey!"

Poke.

"Hey, Brucey!"

Poke.

"Are you ignoring me?"

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke.

Just as she was about to poke him again, a hand gently caught hers. She froze, before looking up at Bruce, who was watching her with sort of fond expression. The look he was giving her made her feel warm and a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Darcy, as amusing as your attempts have been, it's time for you to stop." Bruce closed his book, sitting it on the table, before crossing his arms. His stare seemed to be challenging her to say something.

"But-!" He cut her off.

"Darcy, it was never going to work anyway."

She stared at him, confused. What did he mean by that?

"Wait, what?" she asked, her head cocking a little to the side in bewilderment.

"I trust you," he said simply, like that answered everything.

"That doesn't answer my question!" Darcy stared at him, pushing him to explain.

"I transformer when I am under emotional distress," Bruce started, going into lecture mood, "I mostly transform when someone I don't trust is causing me to feel these emotions. I trust that you and the rest of the rest of the Avengers would never purposely try to hurt me, thus meaning your plan would of never worked."

Darcy stared at him shocked. Did he really trust her that much? Darcy Lewis, a no named assistant for a brilliant scientist. The last person who had placed this much trust in her had been Jane. Darcy quickly rubbed her eyes, which were getting suspiciously wet.

"Are…are you crying?" Bruce squeaked, wide-eyed, looking uncomfortable. He hesitantly patted her head.

"No! I am not crying!" she denied, "My eyes are just watering! Something must have gotten in them"

"Okay, I believe you!" Bruce said when he saw her glaring at him. They were silent and Bruce went back to reading his book. Darcy got cozy on the couch and cuddled into his side. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she spoke up.

"Hey Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"I also trust you."

"…thank you."

* * *

**Okay guys, many of you wanted me to make chapter 22 a separate lengthened fanfiction. I have decided I will be doing that, but not anytime soon. I want to finish some others before I dedicate my time to a new story. I have a Harry Potter story now that I am determined to finish. :D **

**So I will, but just not anytime soon. I promise! I just don't want to stress myself out like I did when I had almost 4 stories going. Blah**

**Please review for this chapter!**

**ps: Go check out my tumblr if you want to! Its acatnamedstrider :D **


	24. The Laughs

_**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for like two weeks. I was kind of distracted by Netflix...hahaha.**_

**_I do not own Thor nor The Avengers_**

**_Pairing: Darcy/Bruce kind of_**

* * *

**The Laughs**

"Hey Darcy?" Bruce asked, walking into the living room where she sat watching TV. Darcy held up her finger, telling him to be quiet. Turning her attention back to the TV, she gave a yell when it went to a commercial.

"NO! We were just about to find out if the triplets were James or Nicks!" She gave another cry, and flopped back onto the couch, a pout permanently on her face. Giving a sigh, she turned towards the awkwardly shifting Bruce, an eyebrow raised.

"What's up Bruce?"

"Have you seen my glasses?" He sighed, messing with the cuff of his shirt, straightening it out.

Suddenly she started laughing, her face turning a bright red. Bruce looked at her confused, as she rolled off the couch and on the floor. She continued laughing, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Um, what's so funny?" he asked hesitantly, looking concerned for her health.

"Your," she stopped, gasping for a breath, "glasses are on your head."

Bruce's hands immediately went up to his head, and his fingers knocked into his glasses. A blush appeared on his face, and he gave a cough. Had they really been there the whole time?

"I am so going to blog about this," he heard her mumble on the ground, still giggling. She finally seemed to calm down, and hopped up from her spot on the floor.

She approached him with a smile on her face, grabbing the glasses from his grasps. She slid them on his nose, a teasing grin still being thrown his way.

"Sorry about that," he said softly, moving away from her. She stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Bruce, that was probably the cutest thing ever! Don't apologize."

"Still, thank you," he mumbled, before getting his hand out of her grip and turning to walk away. She stopped him again.

"I think it's time for you to take a break," she commented, dragging him over to the couch. He didn't resist her, knowing she wouldn't stop until she got her way. She may goof off sometimes, but she was determined when on a mission.

Besides, if he got to spend more time with Darcy, he wouldn't pass it up.

* * *

_**I have some other ideas I might be able to get out the next couple of days! :D Thank you for being patient.**_


	25. Babysitter Fury

_**Hey guys! I got this idea from the amazing Verity, who commented on Archive of Our Own. Thank you!**_

_**I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Pairing: None**_

_**I do not own Thor nor the Avengers**_

* * *

**Babysitter Fury**

A sense of doom fell over Fury when he heard a knock on his door. He stared at the door for a couple of seconds, before deciding on ignoring it. Maybe whoever it was would go away? He was tense for a while afterwards, but nothing happened, so he managed to go back to doing his work.

He sighed tiredly and rubbed his face. Sometimes he felt like the Avengers were more trouble they were worth. All of the money they cost him was enough to get even him to wince and don't get him started on Darcy Lewis. Suddenly, he saw something move out of the corner of his eye.

It seemed like he had jinxed himself.

"Miss Lewis would you please explain to me why you are trying to sneak into my office with a dog?" he questioned wearily, sitting down the pen he was writing with. He wasn't awake enough to deal with her.

"Well Fury…old buddy old pal!" Darcy walked slowly towards him, getting closer and closer.

"I seem to need a babysitter for my little Nick Furry aka Bug, and I thought why not ask the person he was named after!" Before Fury even had the time to say no, she dropped the barking puppy into his lap and ran out of the office, laughing.

Fury sat still for a couple of seconds, glaring at the dog when it tried to lick him on the face. It ignored him.

He growled at the puppy.

It growled back

It stared at him a little longer before jumping off his lap to explore the room. Fury made sure to watch its every move. If that dog so much as lifted its foot, he was going to kill someone. He had just gotten the blood out of the carpet, and he didn't need any more stains. Soon, it got bored with looking around and came and sat under his desk, resting his head on Fury's feet.

Fury sighed, before going back to his paper work. Maybe taking care of the runt wouldn't be that bad. Besides, he could always track down Darcy Lewis and make her take back the dog. He was after all the director of S.H.E.I.L.D, an organization that had Intel about everyone and cameras everywhere. He knew everything, either it be what you are allergic to or that one time you ran a red light.

They knew everything.

Somehow, he got all the paperwork done and was actually able to go home early. Usually he wasn't able to and he slept in his office. Seriously, how many things did Stark have to set on fire in a day?

He nudged the dog's head off his feet and grabbed the papers from his desk to sort out in the filing cabinet he had in his office. Finding the big, fat folder named 'Stark', he shoved the papers in and turned around.

And stopped.

The puppy looked at him before slowly lifting his leg. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Fury gave a yell and tried to tackle the puppy. (really, what good would that of done?) The puppy seemed to smile before doing its business and running out of the door, which had just been opened by a panicked Maria Hill.

"Sir! What's wrong?" Maria shouted, looking at the Director who was sprawled out on the ground.

His single eye twitched.

"GET ME DARCY LEWIS RIGHT NOW!"


	26. Confidence

**_Hey guys! I have been in kind of a slump lately, so I am sorry. I kind of have a self-confidence issue, like most people do, and for some reason its hitting me very hard right now and I don't know what to do. So I decided to write it out._**

**_Enjoy_**

**_I do not own the Avengers nor Thor_**

**_Warnings! Its kind of sad and depressing._**

* * *

**Confidence**

_"I had to grow to love my body. I did not have a good self-image at first. Finally it occurred to me, I'm either going to love me or hate me. And I chose to love myself. Then everything kind of sprung from there. Things that I thought weren't attractive became sexy. Confidence makes you sexy." - Queen Latifah_

* * *

Darcy gazed in the mirror, looking at her body. She sucked in her gut, and straightened up her posture.

Nothing.

Turning sideways, she looked back at the mirror. Still nothing. No matter how hard she tried, or how many baggy pairs of pants or shirts she owned, it still didn't work. The depressing thought make her slump and let out a sigh.

She still looked fat.

"What are you doing?"

Darcy turned around and looked at Natasha, who was laying comfortably on the bed in the middle of the room. Looking at her, Darcy couldn't hold back the jealousy that started to creep up. She felt a blush of shame after the feeling.

Natasha was beautiful. Her red hair always managed to look amazing and even if it was messy, she could pull it off. She walked around with a purpose and never seemed to doubt anything she was doing. She had curves that she knew how to pull off and did it so perfectly. Why couldn't Darcy be like that?

"How do you do it?" she whispered, poking her stomach. Her throat felt clogged up, and she felt her eyes start to water up with tears. She was such a baby.

"Do what?"

"How-" Darcy cut off, feeling a sob worm its way up, "How are you so confident in yourself?"

She looked back at her reflection and lifted up her shirt, wincing at the stretchmark's on her belly. Who would find that attractive? A hand came up and grabbed her shirt, pulling it back down. Focusing on the mirror, she saw Natasha standing behind her.

"What brought this up?"

"It's just, I see you and you are beautiful. You are so confident with who you are." Darcy gave her a sad smile.

"I want to be like that. I want to be able to see myself in the mirror and think, 'Wow, I am sexy.' But I can't. How do you do it?"

Somehow she was dragged to the bed where she sat down. Natasha dropped by her and brought her into her side to give a hug.

"You want to know my secret Darcy?" Natasha asked, rubbing her back. Darcy nodded and buried her head into Natasha's shoulder.

"I am not confident." The comment caused her to lift her head and stare at the redhead, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I am never confident, but I pretend to be, because hopefully someday, I will be. You need to fake it till you make it. You are beautiful Darcy. You are not fat, you have curves, and even if you were a little chubby, it wouldn't matter. You would still be beautiful." There was such conviction in her voice, that Darcy finally cracked.

She let out a sob and started crying. She hated the fact that people could still make her feel self-conscious. She hated it! She wished she could brush off everyone's comments, and show it didn't hurt her, but she couldn't. The opinions of others, even strangers, still mattered to her. She tried to seem happy all the time, but sometimes she couldn't keep up that happy facade.

"Thank you," she managed to get out between her sniffles.

"It's no problem Darcy," Natasha said before, popping her knuckles, "Now, who do I need to beat up?"

Darcy smiled and started laughing, her thoughts now lighter than they had been before, because after all, everyone was beautiful in their own way.

* * *

_"Never bend your head. Always hold it high. Look the world straight in the face."  
–Helen Keller_


	27. A Day at the Beach

_**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I thought of this after I got home from the beach with my cousin, so I hope you like it. (Also, for once, I didn't get a sunburn! So I am really happy.)**_

_**I do not own the Avengers nor Thor**_

_**Pairings: Steve/Darcy, Tony/Pepper, Clint/**_**_Natasha somewhat_**

* * *

Darcy hated being so pale. Usually it wasn't much of a problem, but when the sun came out, she burned. She wasn't talking about being burned slightly red, almost unnoticeable. She was talking about lobster red, atrocious pain type of sunburn.

She stared at the bottle of sunscreen in her hand, before opening the tab and squirting some out. Probably more than she needed, but she wasn't taking any chances. She wanted to be able to move her body tomorrow without being in any pain.

Besides, they were at the beach after all. The best place in the world. With its sun that shined down on you brightly and its sand that got in places no one thought sand could get.

Darcy hated the beach. She would much rather be at home reading fanfiction or going through tumblr.

It was all actually Tony's idea. He had thought it would be a brilliant idea for all the Avengers and friends to go to the beach. That was fine. Darcy could just say she didn't like going to crowded places like that. He fixed that and stepped it up a notch. He bought his own beach just for them to use.

"Rich bastards," Darcy muttered, trying to rub some sunscreen on her back. A shadow fell over her and she looked up. Her eyes widened at the sight of a shirtless Steve Rogers. He was…very good-looking.

"Wow," Darcy whispered, her eyes roaming his bare chest. Steve was what some called the full package. He had the sweetest personality and an amazing body. Who wouldn't want to date him?

Darcy sure did. Not that he knew that. He was kind of oblivious to things that dealt with girls and feelings. A character quality that was that used to be cute, but now made Darcy want to strangle him. Seriously, it was getting to the point where she was tempted to just kiss him or maybe even kidnap him.

"Hey Steve!" she chirped cheerfully, squeezing the bottle of sunscreen lotion a little too hard.

"Hello Darcy." He was polite as always, making sure to keep his eyes shoulder and above, which frustrated Darcy because this was her cutest swimsuit. A glob of sunscreen fell on her bare foot and slid into the sand.

An idea was formed.

"Steve, would you be a doll and do my back for me?" She shoved the lotion into his hands and turned around. Grabbing her hair, she pulled it into a ponytail and waited.

* * *

Steve gaped at the back of the person in front of him, a blush overtaking his face. He hesitantly squeezed some lotion in his hands and started rubbing it on Darcy's back.

He couldn't believe he was doing this. Ever since he had first seen Darcy at the tower, he had been memorized by her. She was so different then the girls he had known.

She was loud, bright, and demanding, but he loved that about her.

He loved her.

He had thought he would have never been able to find someone who he cared about this much after Peggy, someone who he still sometimes missed. He sometimes felt guilty for falling in love with someone else, but then he knew if Peggy was still alive, she would have wanted him to be happy.

Grabbing some more lotion to rub on her back, he glanced up and caught Tony's eyes. Tony seemed to look twice at them before gaining a smirk. That smirk had caused so many problems for the Avengers.

He looked at Steve and Darcy before making kissy faces that Steve was glad Darcy couldn't see. He tried to glare at Tony, but Clint walked by and blocked his view.

The evil duo was together.

Now they were both making kissy faces. Steve turned his glare up a notch and hoped they would stop. They ignored him like they usually did.

Sighing, Steve glanced around the beach for Clint and Tony's handlers. He couldn't find Natasha, but he easily found Pepper, who was walking quickly over to Tony when she saw what he was doing.

"Tony, what are you doing?" she asked, hands on her hips. Steve hid his own smirk by looking down and focusing on rubbing more lotion on Darcy's back.

"Pepper, darling, what makes you think I was doing anything?" He cut off with a yelp and Steve looked up just in time to see Pepper grab him by his ear and drag him away, leaving an amused Clint behind. Clint quickly lost his amused expression when Natasha seemed to appear out of nowhere, causing him to run away in the other direction.

Steve was sure he heard a high-pitched scream a couple of seconds later.

"Are you done?" Darcy asked him, turning around to look at him. Steve nodded, looking at her flushed face.

"Actually, Darcy?" he asked, gearing himself up for rejection.

"Yes?"

"Can I take you to lunch?" he somehow managed to squeak out.

"YES! Finally! Do you know how long I have waited for you to ask that?" She grabbed his hand and dragged him off in the direction of the nearest beach restaurant.

Steve allowed a smile to appear on his face, happy with letting her drag him around.

* * *

In the end, it wasn't Darcy who got sunburnt, it was Tony.

And if Steve made sure to slap him extra hard on the back next time he saw him, nobody said anything.

* * *

_**Okay guys! I have decided I am open to ideas for a chapter if anyone has one!**_

_**So PM me or leave a review and I will try to write it. I will make sure to mention you and PM that I might be using your idea!**_

_**Thank you!**_


	28. I Blame Bug

_**So I am going to be on a trip the next week and some days so I might not be able to update!**_

_**I got this idea from someone on AO3 named Verity_Reigns. **_

_**She asked for: (I'd also like to see a chapter where Bruce hulks out while Darcy is walking bug.) and this is the direction I took it.**_

_**I do not own Thor nor the Avengers**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**I Blame Bug**

"I blame you for all my problems Bug!" Darcy whispered nervously, looking around the park she was in. In the distance you could hear a battle going on, something Darcy hoped she wouldn't be anywhere near in a couple of minutes.

It seemed like some alien species had decided that earth would be their bitches again, and they had attacked, planning on taking over the world. So the Avengers had been called in to fix the problem, and Darcy had stayed safely at home.

Until Bug had to go to the bathroom.

Now, Bug wasn't a normal dog. He wasn't like other dogs, who could go to the bathroom anywhere and be done with it in seconds. No, he had a certain place he had to go to do his business, and it happened to be the park Darcy was in right now.

Darcy jumped, hearing something in the distance. She didn't like this situation at all. The park seemed to get darker the longer they stayed, and Bug still wasn't done.

"Do you need me to sing you a song or something?" Darcy asked sarcastically, looking down at the dog that was sniffing at a tree. He looked back up at her and gave a tiny growl, making her roll her eyes.

"I got it dude, privacy. I'm turning around right now." She turned around slowly, looking in the distance where the fight was happening.

"If we die just because you won't go to the bathroom anywhere else, I will…," Darcy trailed off, her eyes squinting in the distance. What was that?

Whatever it was, it was moving very fast in her direction. She glanced down at Bug, who was finally finishing up and started tapping her foot.

Why didn't she bring her taser?

"Come on Bug," she mumbled, looking around her cautiously. She looked back down at Bug and froze.

He was gone.

"Now is not the time to play games Bug!" Darcy started looking around, pushing leaves around on bushes and circling the trees. She found baseballs, frisbees, and oddly enough, a Captain America action figure. She picked up the action figure and turned it around in her hands.

"Coulson would like this, wouldn't he?" She asked herself, before stuffing it into her jean pocket. She would give it to him later and maybe he wouldn't get mad at her for going outside during a battle.

"Bug! Where are you?" She heard what sounded like a bark in the distance. Walking in that direction, which of course had to be where the battle was, she gave a sigh. Why did this have to happen to her?

She was a good person, most of the time. She paid her taxes. She did community service! (If you counted keeping Tony from blowing New York up as community service.)

Why?

She turned the corner and stopped cold. She rubbed her eyes, not believing what she was seeing. This had to be the cutest thing ever.

Where was a camera when you needed one?

Bug was on his belly, wagging his tail. That wasn't the best part. Yeah, that was cute and all but Darcy saw it everyday when Tony secretly petted Bug when no one was looking. He always said he hated the dog but Darcy knew he was lying. (J.A.R.V.I.S was a good person to go to for secrets)

Anyway, the best part was that Bug was being petted by the Hulk.

She was so used to seeing the Hulk on TV, showing him jumping around and smashing things. His green face was normally seen scrunched up in rage, but now it had the softest expression she usually saw on Bruce's face. To see him now, petting a dog with one finger and being very gentle, was adorable.

"Hey there big guy!" Darcy chirped, walking slowly towards them. The Hulk jerked up and Bug ran towards her with a happy bark.

"Darcy not safe," the Hulk growled, walking slowly towards her. She bent down and picked up Bug, walking towards the Hulk.

"I know, Bug just needed to go to the bathroom," she commented, and started to walk in the direction where the tower was, knowing he was following her.

"I will be fine big guy. Go smash some aliens for me!" She smiled over her shoulder and gave a little wave. The Hulk stared at her for a second, before jumping on a building and out of sight.

"Hulk smash!" Darcy said with a giggle.

Who knew the Hulk was that sweet?

* * *

**A Day at the Beach Outtakes**

Darcy could barely contain her evil giggle as she army crawled over to where Clint lay sleeping in the sun. His pale skin shined like a beacon to all, and Darcy had the best idea ever. It was better than the time when Tony and her had saran wrapped all the doors to the tower. Thor didn't even know what was coming, neither did Pepper for that matter.

That was a dark day for Tony. A dark day.

Finally making her way there, she got up and squirted out some sunscreen lotion in her left hand. Sticking out her right pointer finger, she used it as a brush and started writing words on Clint's chest and arms.

He wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

Clint woke up to someone dumping water on him.

He jumped out of his chair, getting into a fighting stance, before he noticed it was just Tony. Giving a sigh, he reached over to his bag and grabbed a towel to dry his hair.

"What was that for, Tony?" He snapped, throwing the towel down. Tony didn't answer, he just starting laughing, pointing at Clints chest.

A feeling a dread filled Clint, before he slowly looked down at his chest.

"I love Darcy Lewis! Darcy is the arrow to my bow!" Tony gasped out, holding his stomach. "I didn't know you guys were that close!"

Clint glared at him before storming away from him, on the hunt for Darcy.

Not that he would find her, because she was good at hiding when she needed to be.

* * *

The person in question gave a giggle before coming out of her hiding spot.

"Hey Bruce! Thank you for burying me in the sand. I always wanted to do that when I was younger." Bruce looked at her curiously before nodding and going back to his book.

* * *

Darcy never should have challenged a God to a sand building contest. She looked down at her tiny little sandcastle, with its sad little moat and sighed before destroying it.

Getting up, she walked towards the big castle Thor had built and called out to him.

"Yes Lady Darcy?" Thor asked, popping his head out of the castle. Darcy smiled at him, taking in the hair that was in a ponytail, the sunhat, and the strip of sunscreen he had across his nose.

"You win." Thor gave a laugh, puffing out his chest in victory.

"Yes! Now Lady Darcy has to buy me some more of those delicious pop-tarts!"

* * *

Darcy grabbed another sea-shell from the sand, turning it over in her hands.

"Nope," she said with a sigh, before throwing it as far as she could out in the ocean.

She wanted to find the perfect shell, but that didn't seem like it would happen. Even if Darcy hated the beach, she still wanted a souvenir.

Walking along the shore, she splashed around in the water, wiggling her toes. The water felt so good with the sun beating down on her. She picked up another before throwing it behind her.

Again, it wasn't the right one.

"Darcy," someone called. She turned around and saw Natasha walking towards her. Stopping, Darcy waited for her to catch up.

"What's up Nat?"

"Here, I found this for you." Darcy reached over and grabbed a shell from Natasha's hands.

It was perfect.

"Thank you," Darcy whispered, a smile on her face. Natasha returned that smile before walking back to where everyone else was.

Darcy glanced at the shell and ran a finger over the smooth surface, before following Natasha back to where things were being packed up.

Maybe the beach wasnt that bad after all?


	29. The Lie

_**I went on vacation to California so I wasn't able to update for some time and I apologize! Anyway, this story idea came from the fact that I recently got my own ears pierced! :D **_

_**I do not own Thor nor the Avengers**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**The Lie**

Darcy gulped, staring at the sign in the window. She wasn't so sure about this anymore. Actually, she wasn't sure about it at all. Giving a nervous laugh, she calmed down her breathing, before turning the spy standing next to her.

"I don't think this is a good idea anymore," she squeaked out, wiping the sweat from her hands onto her jeans. The red-haired assassin just gave her a look before grabbing her hand and dragging her into the dingy shop, a bell ringing somewhere in the back.

"No seriously Natasha! I don't even want to get my ears pierced anymore! It was just a fleeting thought!" Darcy glanced around the shop, surprised at how white and clean-looking it was. The outside appearance was deceiving.

"We have made it this far Darcy. I am not allowing you to wimp out." Natasha nudged her forward, making Darcy stumbled a little. Her legs felt like jelly and the room seemed to be getting hotter and hotter by the minute.

Darcy hated needles and the thought of willing allowing someone to come close enough to her and shove one, even a tiny one, though her ear was a scary thought. She wondered if she ran right now, how far she would get before Natasha dragged her back.

She stared blankly at the girl at the counter, who was talking to Natasha. This was a bad idea. A hand grabbed her arm and led her to a room in the back where she was pushed down on a chair.

"I don't think I can do this," Darcy whispered, watching as the girl set everything up, putting on some gloves and cleaning Darcy's ears.

"It's not that bad, Darcy." Natasha sighed, giving her a small smile. Darcy just gave a whimper in response and waited for the pain.

It was only a slight pinch.

"That's it?" Darcy asked in disbelief, getting up from her seat. She went over to a mirror and checked out her ears. The earrings twinkled in the light.

"I told you not to let Clint get into your head." Natasha shook her head and waited for Darcy to pay.

"I am going to kill Clint!"

* * *

"Did she cry?" Clint asked Natasha, taking a bite out of the apple he had in his hand.

"No, but she's going to kill you." Natasha looked at him with a glare before flipping a page in the magazine on the table.

"No she won't!" Clint laughed, glancing at the doorway just as the person in question walked by. She stared at him for a second before backing away slowly, never looking away.

"Okay maybe she will."

* * *

_**Sorry it was short. I am still really tired and I was watching Hannibal as I was writing this. :D**_


	30. Mood Rings Work

_**Yooo hello friends! Sorry I haven't posted in a very long time. I kind of lost my fire for writing, but its somewhat back now!~DrAgOnLOvEr34**_

**_Pairings_**_**: Steve/Darcy**_

_**I do not own Thor nor the **_**_Avengers_**

* * *

**Mood Rings Work**

Darcy couldn't hold back her squeal of excitement when she found the ring on the ground. She ignored the question Steve asked her, bending down to pick it up. Digging around in the mud it was stuck in, she gave a small tug and it came out. Brushing off some of the dirt that had gathered on it, she held it up to the sun, turning it around.

"Hey Steve!" Darcy called, excited. "Come and look at what I found!"

Steve gave her a confused look before walking back to where she had stopped. Darcy, brushing some hair away from her eyes, gestured for him to open his hand When he did, she dropped the ring into his palm. His hand was then pushed to eye level by her, before she stepped back with a grin.

Steve really hopped she couldn't see how red his cheeks had gotten from her being that close to him. For awhile now, he had harbored a crush on one Miss Darcy Lewis. He never acted on it, because why would a girl as funny and beautiful as Darcy like someone as boring and, well, sad as Steve? Giving himself a small smile, he tried to ignore the disappointed feeling he got when she backed away from him.

"What is it?" he asked her curiously, turning the ring over in his hands. The blue stone in the center caught some of the sun that was shining on them, making the ring shine.

"It's a…" she paused for dramatic effect, wiggling her eyebrows, "MOOD RING!

"What's a mood ring?" He tilted his head in confusion, making Darcy want to pinch his cheeks.

"If you put it on your finger, it's supposed to be able to tell you what mood you are in at that moment!" She took the ring from him and somehow managed to put it on one of his fingers. They both leaned in and watched the stone in anticipation. It slowly changed to a dull grey color, making Darcy pout.

"Well that's boring!" She gave a small laugh before turning around and walking in the direction they were originally going.

"Come on Steve! Let's go to the park!"

Steve glanced back down at the ring and watched as the grey slowly changed into a bright purple. Looking back up at Darcy's back, he gave a sigh, before shoving the ring into his pocket and following her.

"Wait up Darcy!" He called out to her. She gave a giggle before turning around to walk backwards.

"Race you Captain!" Giving him a wink she turned back around and ran. Steve gave a smirk, before running after her

A piece of paper slowly drifted past the place where the two had stood. If you focused on it, you could just make out:

Grey: nervous, anxious

Dark purple: romantic, in love.


	31. Operation Everyone

_**Hey, sorry for not updating for a long time. I was busy and had no prompt ideas. AAAHHHH. I don't like how I ended this one. Please tell me what you think with a review!**_

_**Pairing: Clint/Darcy**_

_**I do not own Thor nor the Avengers**_

* * *

**Operation Everyone**

_"Once upon a time in the beautiful and totally pollution free city of New York, there lived an archer of astounding talent. It was said he could hit any target at any distance. As the story goes he let loose one of his mighty arrows (that wasn't supposed to sound that suggestive, I swear) and it shot through a 20 story building window and went out the other end hitting a target on the building behind it. Sounds amazing right? That wasn't all. When it hit the target, he saved the baby that had been dangling over a pit of lava by the target, who happened to be the mayors kid, and was offered the key to the city. Maybe this masked vigilante was unbeatable! Or so it seemed..."_

* * *

"Clint, are you telling me that you, a super secret agent, in the worlds super secret government group of S.H.I.E.L.D., cannot hit the target with a bow and arrow at a carnival game?" Darcy said laughing, as she took a bite of her caramel apple. She watched, amused, as Clint huffed and attempted to shoot another arrow.

Honestly, the only reason he was probably missing was because most of the games here were rigged and the bow and arrows he was using were miniature sized. Almost the length of his arm, but a tad too short.

"Another!" he shouted angrily at the greasy looking individual who was manning the stall. He looked at Clint with a squinted glare and grabbed another set of pink 'Hello Kitty' arrows for him.

"I'm calling security after this set if you don't leave sonny," the guy grumbled before scratching his belly and walked around to another customer.

"Clint, my little hawk, we can leave. I was joking when I said I wanted that giant Iron Man stuffed figure." She was of course ignored. Men and their egos.

Looking around, Darcy watched as a girl about 6 years old take her turn at trying to hit a bulls-eye. It would actually be really funny if she did make it, seeing as Clint had tried over 50 times by now. It wasn't like she would anyway.

...

...

...

"Look mommy! I won!" the young girl squeaked, pointing at the arrow that managed to land right in the middle of the target.

"THATS IT!" Clint said, before opening the satchel he had hanging off his shoulder and brought out one of the bows Tony had made for him. Unfolding it, he grabbed an arrow, notched it back, and let it fly.

It all seemed to go in slow motion. The arrow hit the target with a thud, Darcy held in her breath, before bouncing off. She slowly turned and looked at Clint, whose expression was blank. An eyebrow started to twitch.

Just as he was about to charge forward, she grabbed him the front of his shirt and brought his head down for a kiss. The minute their lips touched, time seemed to freeze and all that existed was them. Her arms reached up to tangled around his neck and her hand ran though his hair. He pulled her closer and Darcy held back a shiver.

Slowly, the kiss came to an end, their breaths mingling together.

"Clint," she whispered softly.

"Yeah?" He grumbled from where he had buried his face into her neck.

"You may not of won the game, but you won my heart."

"You just made this so cheesy."

"Shut up, I was trying to be romantic!" Darcy pulled away from him with a huff and marched off. Clint watched her with a lopsided smirk on his face before putting his bow away. Glancing around, and noticing no one looking, he touched his ear and pushed a button.

"Operation 'Darcy' was a success."

"Well its about time you two got together, I don't know how much longer I could have taken your stupid dances around each other." Tony stated in the ear piece, earning a snort from Bruce.

"I still can't believe you guys talked me into this."

"Oh be quiet Steve, you were getting sick of watching them too. I bet you've always wanted to play matchmaker!"

Clint clicked the button again and went off to find Darcy.

* * *

"Operation 'Make Clint Think he is Sneaky While Being the Actual Mastermind of the Plan' was operated smoothly with no problems," Darcy said into her cellphone with a giggle.

"I don't know why Tony thought I would not noticed," Pepper said dryly from the other end.

"Idiots."

"Oh come on Natasha, let them think they won for once!" Darcy glanced around, looking for Clint.

"Oh! Hey Jane!" Darcy asked suddenly, "Thanks for messing around with something to stop Clint's arrows from hitting the target!"

"Oh no problem. You know, it was actually very interesting and easy. All I had to do was..." Seeing Clint head her way though the crowd, Darcy cut off Jane by hanging up and putting her phone back in her pocket.

She smiled at him before grabbing his hand and giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"So does that mean I am the arrows to your bow? The peanut butter to your jelly? The cheese to your macaroni? The apple to your pie?" He cut her off with another kiss.

"Mmmm, I will take that as a yes!" Darcy grinned up at him before suddenly taking off though the crowd.

"Race you to the Ferris wheel!"

"Cheater!"


End file.
